Storybrooke Next Top Model
by Finnigan13
Summary: Cora busca a la próxima Storybrooke Next Top Model ¿Quien sera? Hay SWANQUEEN
1. Auditions

**Hola! :D **

**Sé que debo actualizar otros fics, pero se me ocurrió una idea… ****Hacer un America's Next Top Model de Once Upon A Time… ****Sé que es extraño, pero… A MI ME ENCANTA LO EXTRAÑO Y LO RARO, pues me tome la molestia de revisar a ver si alguien lo había hecho y me di cuenta que no, así que me dije ¿Por qué no? **

**Summary: 14 señoritas de Storybrooke compiten para ser la próxima Storybrooke Next Top Model y ganar un contrato en una importante agencia neoyorquina. Deberán convencer a Cora y a los jueces. ¿Quién ganara? **

**Hahaha…Bueno, aquí vamos, pero antes de… ANTM y OUAT no me pertenecen, de ser así, yo hubiera sido la próxima ANTM, ¿no?**

**Letras en cursiva? Las chicas le hablan a las cámaras, ya saben, dando su opinión de algo.**

**Storybrooke Next Top Model **

**Audiciones.**

Era una bellísima mañana soleada en Storybrooke, y fuera de las oficinas de Storybrooke Next Top Model había una gran fila de chicas. Había de todas las edades, razas y clase social. Todas hablaban animadamente de que querían ser la SNTM y que se merecían hacer esto. Absolutamente todas querían convencer a los jueces, principalmente a Cora, antigua top model, de que ellas tenían lo necesario para entrar al concurso y ganar.

Dentro de las oficinas los jueces; Hook, quien sería el fotógrafo oficial, Granny, antigua icono fashionista, Gold, dueño de la revista Fashion Story y Cora, se sentaban en la gran mesa ubicada en un salón.

-Ninguna me convence – dijo Granny, aburrida. **(N/A: Aquí Granny no es abuela de Ruby, Cora no es madre de Regina, Hook no está enamorado de Emma y Gold no está con Belle, ok?)**

-Debemos ser optimistas – dijo Cora con una pequeña sonrisa-. Quedan muchas señoritas.

-Sigamos, pues – dijo Gold pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-Siguiente – gritó Hook, quien estaba encantado al ver tantas chicas.

En ese momento entró una chica con cabello negro, muy corto. Tenía un vestido de flores, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-Hola, soy Mary Margaret Blanchard y tengo 24 años – dijo nerviosamente.

-Hola, querida – dijo Cora, sonriendo-. Según la cinta que nos mandaste, tú eres profesora. Cuéntanos, ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de ser profesora?

-Los niños – dijo la muchacha dulce e inocentemente.

-¿Por qué quieres ser la nueva SNTM? – preguntó Gold.

-Quiero ser modelo para fundar mi propia agencia de conocer a tu amor verdadero, así las personas que buscan amor verdadero se conocerán y todos vivirán felices para siempre – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Todos los jueces se miraron un poco confundidos y le sonrieron a Mary Margaret.

-Bien… ya te llamaremos luego, para que modeles en traje de baño y luego sabrás si estás entre las 14 señoritas – dijo Cora.

Mary Margaret salió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-SIGUIENTE – gritó Granny, rodando los ojos-. Esa mujercita es rara.

-¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡CORA TE AMO! – entró gritando la siguiente chica, una rubia con chaqueta roja.

Cora abrió los ojos como platos un poco asustada, Granny se tapó los oídos, mientras que Hook se quedó mirando a la chica fijamente, Gold simplemente rodo los ojos.

-Hola, linda ¿Quién eres? – dijo Hook coquetamente.

-Soy Emma Swan y tengo 18 años-dijo sonriendo-. ¡OMG CORA ERES LA MEJOR!

-Hahaha, ¡gracias! Según tu video eres huérfana y has estado sola casi toda tu vida – Emma asintió-. ¿Por qué ser SNTM?

-Quiero ser alguien en esta vida, demostrarle al mundo que puedo ser una gran top model.

_Emma: Cuando era bebe, mis padres me abandonaron y toda mi vida estuve sola – se limpia una lagrima – por eso quiero asegurarme de tener un futuro y convertirme en la próxima SNTM._

-Que lastima – dijo Hook, tratando de llamar la atención de Emma, pero esta solo lo ignoro.

-Bien… ya te llamaremos – dijo Granny.

Antes de que pudieran decir siguiente entró una chica en un bikini rojo.

-Hola, soy Ruby Lucas y tengo 19 años, quiero ganar SNTM porque sé que tengo la confianza suficiente para hacerlo y también se bailar.

-¿Bailar? –preguntó Cora – ¿bailarías para nosotros?

Ruby comenzó a bailar haciendo twerking salvajemente.

_Ruby: Sé hacer el twerk mejor que la perra de Miley Cyrus, es un hecho. También es un hecho que yo voy a ser la próxima SNTM._

Mientras Ruby hacia su twerk, Hook la grababa con su celular, mientras que Granny se levantó de su asiento, tomando una capa roja y tirándosela a Ruby, quien la miró como si estuviera un poco loca.

-Gracias – dijo Cora-. Siguiente.

Una chica rubia con un vestido negro entró sonriendo.

-Buenos días, soy Maléfica y tengo 25 años – dijo confiadamente.

-¡Hola! Háblanos un poco de ti – dijo Cora amablemente.

-Soy la mejor y vine a ganar este concurso porque soy la mejor, duh. Ya tengo fans, la gente me conoce.

_Maléfica: Cuando estoy en la calle, la gente se me queda mirando. Y la gente me conoce, ellos saben quién es Maléfica. Soy toda una estrella._

-Alguien tiene un ego muy grande – dijo Gold.

-Lo sé –dijo Maléfica-. Gracias.

Luego se fue.

-Tiene un gran ego – dijo Gold.

-Ya lo dijiste – dijo Cora.

-Yo creo que puede entrar a la competencia – dijo Hook.

En ese momento entró la siguiente. Una chica con un vestido azul oscuro largo, en la mano tenía una pequeña biblia.

-Hola, soy Blue y quiero ser la próxima SNTM.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero ayudar a las personas pobres.

_Blue: Jesús es mi mejor amigo y él me dijo que debía ser la próxima SNTM. Y lo intentare con todas mis fuerzas, me esforzare. _

-En tu video dijiste que Jesús es tu mejor amigo, explícanos.

-Fui criada por monjas, y ellas me enseñaron que Jesús siempre iba a ser mi mejor amigo, que es el único en que puedo confiar.

-Bien, gracias – dijo Cora.

Blue se fue y entró la siguiente. Otra rubia. ¿Es que acaso esto está lleno de rubias?

-Hola – dijo Cora alegremente-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Kathryn Nolan y tengo 24 años; y quiero ganar porque sé que tengo todas las cualidades para ser SNTM.

_Kathryn: Nadie puede negar que soy la próxima ganadora y que mi sueño se hará realidad. ¡Que empiece la competencia!_

-Hola, soy Regina Mills y tengo 23 años; y es más que obvio que ganaré SNTM, ya que sé modelar, posar y se bastante de moda –dijo confiada.

_Regina: Cuidado perras, llegue yo, Regina Mills y SOY LA PROXIMA SNTM –se quitó un mechón de cabello con altanería-. Las otras chicas solo quieren ser yo, principalmente esa tipa Maléfica._

Las audiciones iban cada vez más rápido. Llegaban chicas totalmente tímidas, como Belle French, andróginas, como Mulan, alegres como Aurora, etc.

Los jueces deliberaron y sacaron a un gran número de chicas, de las cuales 14 solo iban a ser las próximas SNTM.

Al caer la noche, Cora se encontraba en el patio delantero de la gran casa, en la que iban a estar las 14 finalistas.

-Todas ustedes tienen una belleza única e inigualable – dijo nuestra presentadora favorita-. Pero solo una va a ser SNTM. Este es el momento en que sabremos quienes serán las 14 finalistas.

Todas las chicas presentes estaban nerviosas. Estaban Regina, Emma, Mary Margaret, Belle, Aurora, Maléfica, Mulan, Gretel, Wendy, Ruby, Kathryn, Blue, Tinkerbell, Ashley, Rapunzel, Elsa, Ariel, Zelena, Glinda, Tamara, Nova, Grace y Milah.

-Aquí hay 23 chicas, pero solo 14 entraran a la casa. A la primera que llamare será… ¡MALEFICA!

Maléfica se abrió paso entre las chicas y comenzó a saltar.

-Yo entre y ustedes no sé – dijo señalando a las otras, luego se acercó a Cora-. Gracias, Cora, de verdad que sí.

_Maléfica: ME LO MEREZCO, ENTRE!_

-La siguiente chica es… Blue.

_Blue: Gracias Jesús! _

-Ahora llamaremos a… EMMA!

Emma fue corriendo hacia Cora dándole un gran abrazo y casi levantándola del piso.

-GRACIAS! OH DIOS MIO.

_Emma: Dios! Tengo la oportunidad de mi vida._

-Creo que la próxima es… -Cora intentó hacer twerk – Ruby!

Ruby hizo twerk y se acercó a Cora.

_Aparece Ruby haciendo Twerk._

-La siguiente es… ASHLEY!

-GRACIAS! YA NO TENDRE QUE LIMPIAR! –dijo la rubia acercándose con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Quedan 9 lugares y el siguiente es para… REGINA!

Regina se acercó a Cora con toda la confianza.

-Gracias.

_Regina: Cuídense perras._

-Mary Margaret!

_MM: Podre hacer que personas encuentren su amor verdadero._

-La siguiente es Aurora!

-¿Es un sueño?

-No, es real – dijo Cora.

-OH DIOS MIO – dijo Aurora despacio.

Todas rieron.

-Quedan 6 lugares y el siguiente es para… MULAN!

_Mulan: El poder chino siempre gana._

-Kathryn… bienvenida.

_Kathryn: Si alguien que lo merece soy yo._

-La siguiente chica es… ¡ARIEL!

-¿EN SERIO?

-SIIII

-¿DE VERAS?

-SIIIII

Ariel se acercó a Cora y la abrazo dando saltitos, Cora se le unió.

-Bienvenida.

-Gracias.

Las chicas que faltaban tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

-Quedan 3 lugares y el siguiente es para… BELLE.

_Belle: Que alivio, pensé que no iba a quedar._

-Zelena, ¿Por qué no te unes a la chicas que van a competir?

Zelena mostró una sonrisa como la del gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas y se acercó como toda una diva a las chicas.

_Zelena: Lo sabía. Cora sabe que soy buena y que soy la próxima SNTM. Es solo cuestión de lógica._

-Solo queda un lugar y es para… TINKERBELL.

La chica rubia se acercó hacia Cora.

-Gracias – dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-Bienvenida.

Cora se acercó a las chicas que no quedaron.

-Sé que es triste no competir, pero no porque dejar de intentarlo. Cada una de ustedes bellísima.

_Milah: Y yo que estaba preparada para destruir a cada una de esas chicas. _

_Gretel: ¿QUE NO QUEDE? ME LLEVA EL MISMISIMO DEMONIO. MI MADRE ME MATARA CUANDO VUELVA A CASA._

Todas las eliminadas se fueron y Cora se acercó a felicitar a cada chica participante.

-GANADORAS, GANADORAS. DENME UNA POSE SEXY.

**Y YA! XD**

**En este capítulo no habrá eliminación. **

**Y estas son las participantes:**

**Maléfica, 25.**

**Blue, 26.**

**Emma, 18.**

**Ruby, 19.**

**Ashley (Cenicienta), 19.**

**Regina, 23.**

**Mary Margaret, 24.**

**Aurora, 18.**

**Mulan, 18.**

**Kathryn, 24.**

**Ariel, 17.**

**Belle, 18.**

**Zelena, 23.**

**Tinkerbell, 17.**

**Díganme… ¿Les gusto? ¿Debería seguir? ¿Lo cancelo? DIGANME! **

**¿QUIEN GANARA? ¿Cuál de todas es tu favorita?**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	2. The Girl Who Want To Marry

**Hola :D Aquí estoy nuevamente con un capítulo de SNTM…**

**Pregunta… ¿Cuál creen que ganara? ¿Cuál es tu favorita? **

**ANTM y OUAT, no me pertenecen, son de la condenada Tyra Banks; y Horowitz & Kitsis, respectivamente. **

**Recuerden letras en cursiva son para cuando las chicas hablen a las cámaras dando su opinión de algo.**

Una vez que nuestra querida Cora se fue, las chicas entraron a la gran casa donde iban a vivir por una buena temporada.

_Mulan: Es ASOMBROSO estar aquí, Cora está buenísima y la casa es gigante. Hay un jacuzzi, una piscina y una gran cocina LLENA de comida. Y están todas habitaciones con esas camas comodísimas. _

Las chicas corrían por todo el lugar y seleccionaban sus camas de las 3 habitaciones que había.

Ruby llegó hasta la gran piscina que había junto con Emma, Belle y Blue.

-ESTA PISCINA ES GENIAL- dijo Ruby quitándose su vestido rojo y su ropa interior del mismo color y tirándose a la piscina.

Emma y Belle se chocaron las manos e hicieron lo mismo.

_Blue: Algunas chicas necesitan a Jesus en su vida, lo digo en serio – en ese momento Ruby apareció corriendo desnuda detrás de Blue. _

Mientras tanto Aurora y Maléfica se peleaban por una cama.

-Yo llegue primero, Maléfica – decía Aurora un poco irritada y con sueño-. No es justo que quites mis cosas y pongas las tuyas en la cama, cuando tengo sueño y quiero recostarme un rato.

-Cierra la boca, estúpida. No vine aquí para hacer amistades o algo por el estilo, vine para ganar y esa cama me gusta más.

-ES LO MISMO – dijo enfadada Aurora.

-Pues vete y acuéstate en otra habitación.

_Aurora: Maléfica es una perra sin corazón. Es lo único que diré – se cruza de brazos. _

_Maléfica: Esa imbécil está loca si piensa que le daré MI cama. _

En ese momento Mulan se encontraba en la cocina junto a Ashley y Mary Margaret. Mulan abría todos los cajones de la despensa y sacaba casi todo.

-DIOS MIREN ESA COMIDA.

-Sí, ya éntrala de nuevo. Estas haciendo un desastre. – dice Ashley histérica por el desorden.

_Mulan: COMIDAAAA –levanta una caja de galletas tamaño jumbo y empieza a comer como si en su casa nunca le hubieran dado comida. _

_Mary Margaret: Esta casa se convertirá en un grandísimo desastre. No llevamos ni una hora y ya 2 se están peleando por una cama, la chica asiática se está comiendo la comida mientras otra está peleando por el desastre y hay 3 chicas desnudas corriendo por doquier y la chica de la Biblia está arrodillada pidiendo a Dios perdón por el pecado de esas 3 – se oye un grito y Mary Margaret simplemente niega con la cabeza._

El grito salía de uno de los tantos baños de la casa.

_Zelena: Tapé el baño y Tinker me está enseñando a como destaparlo._

_Tinkerbell: Zelena estaba en el baño y gritó porque tapó el inodoro y no sabe cómo destaparlo. La ayudare y que Dios me ayude a mí – levantó el destapa caño y lo mira. _

La primera noche las chicas simplemente hicieron de las suyas. Una vez que Maléfica peleó por su cama, se subió a la pasarela que se encuentra en uno de los salones de la casa y comenzó a modelar con Kathryn. Ariel se había unido a la fiesta de piscina de Belle y Ruby. Blue rezaba. Zelena y Tinkerbell destapaban el baño, mientras que Mulan parecía estar en un concurso de quien come más con Aurora como su oponente. Ashley limpiaba todo el lugar enfadada y Mary Margaret se había adueñado del teléfono. Regina leía un libro tranquilamente en la terraza cuando Emma pasó desnuda frente a ella, llamando su atención.

_Regina: Estoy sentada tranquilamente leyendo y cuando levanto la vista hay una de las tantas rubias frente a mí desnuda, ósea, completamente desnuda. No es que me desagrade la vista, pero estas perras están locas. _

-¿No tienes frio, querida? – le pregunta Regina.

-¿Me hablas a mí? – dice Emma sorprendida, estaba apoyada en una barandilla.

-Sí… - dice Regina-¿No tienes frio?

-Si quieres me puedes dar un poco de calor-dice Emma seductoramente.

Regina encarna una ceja y toma una toalla que estaba en una de las tumbonas frente a la piscina. Se dirige hacia Emma y la envuelve con ella, ambas se miran a los ojos.

-Me llamo Emma.

-Regina.

_Emma: ¡ESA VOZ Y ESE CUERPO Y… OH DIOS MIO! ¡ESA CHICA ESTÁ BUENISIMA!_

_Regina: Estas perras están loquísimas – mira hacia ambos lados-. Aunque esa Emma está como quiere – le guiña el ojo a la cámara. _

Al día siguiente nuestras 14 señoritas debían reunirse con Mr. David, el director de las fotografías.

-BUENOS DIAS, SEÑORITAS – dijo Mr. David amaneradamente.

¿No mencionamos que es gay? Bueno, pues lo es.

_Mary Margaret: Mr. David es… bellísimo. __Es una lástima que sea gay, porque pudimos tener hijos hermosos. _

-Para las que no me conocen soy Mr. David, maquillador profesional y fui conductor de Howgarts Next Top Model. Seré director de las fotografías durante esta temporada, por lo que estaré con ustedes casi todo el tiempo, ¿alguna duda?

-Cásate conmigo – dijo Mary Margaret.

hizo una mueca.

-No puedo, no eres mi tipo.

_Regina: HAHAHAHAHA ¡INFELIZ! Te acaban de rechazar, profesorcita._

-Bien – dijo Mr. David juntando sus manos-. Harán una sesión de fotos sobre estereotipos que se encuentran en la escuela.

Todas asintieron emocionadas.

_Ariel: Espero que me toque la que se acuesta con todos porque es fácil._

_Emma: Espero tener una buena foto._

_Kathryn: Sera mejor que todas me miren y aprendan – guiña el ojo con confianza._

-Maléfica, será la nerd.

_Maléfica: ¿En serio? ¿La nerd? Que maldita estupidez._

-Blue, la chica que se acuesta con todos.

_Blue: Oh Dios Mío, perdóname._

-Emma, la porrista.

-Ruby, la gótica.

_Ruby: Esto será pan comido – hace su twerk._

-Ashley, presidenta de la clase.

-Regina, deportista.

-Mary Margaret, la religiosa.

-Aurora será la payasa.

-Mulan, la bravucona.

-Kathryn, la favorita de la profesora.

-Ariel, la coqueta.

-Belle, la chica que siempre está leyendo.

_Belle: Ese me queda como anillo al dedo, espero que me salga bien._

-Zelena, la que dirá el discurso de graduación.

-Y finalmente, pero no menos importante, Tinkerbell, querida tú serás la hippie. Ahora a maquillarse! Maléfica serás la primera.

Todas se dirigieron a los maquilladores y se vistieron de acuerdo a su personaje.

Maléfica se presentó en el plató y comenzaron la sesión de foto.

_Maléfica: Tengo confianza en mí y sé que puedo hacerlo._

_Aurora: ¿He dicho que Maléfica es una perra?_

_Mr. David: Maléfica tiene un gran potencial y creo que puede llegar a las finales, está haciendo un buen trabajo con eso de ser nerd._

Una vez terminaron con Maléfica, Mr. David sonrió complacido y llamó a Blue, quien usaba un corsé con unas medias largas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

-¿Nerviosa?

Blue asintió nerviosa y ansiosa.

_Blue: Jesus sabe que yo nunca me vestiría de esta manera. _

Blue posaba bajo la dirección de Mr. David y sorprendentemente lo hizo excelente.

_Mr. David: Cuando la vi pensé que lo iba a hacer mal, pero esto esta genial._

_Regina: ¿Quién lo diría? La monja soltándose. _

Emma fue la siguiente y estaba vestida con un uniforme rojo y tenía pompones, su cabello estaba suelto.

-¿Sabes que hacer, cierto? – preguntó Mr. David, poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Claro.

Emma comenzó a saltar como si fuera una porrista y no dejaba de moverse.

_Mr. David: Creo que Emma intentó hacerlo, pero no lo logró. Veremos cómo le va en el panel con los jueces._

_Emma: No estoy segura de cómo me irá…_

La siguiente fue Ruby.

_Ruby: Esto es demasiado fácil para mí._

_Mr. David: Ruby se la lució, lo hizo muy bien. _

-¡Hola Ashley!

-Hola Mr. David.

_Ashley: Mr. D es lindísimo!_

Ashley posaba con carteles que decían "Vota por Ashley".

_Mr. D: Ashley tiene un buen desempeño._

Regina era la siguiente y vestía un traje de futbol.

_Regina: Esas idiotas se irán de aquí en un santiamén. ESTA S._

_Mr.D: Regina posaba como si fuera una atleta de Nike, me encantó._

Le tocaba a Mary Margaret, que tenía un vestido como el que usaba Blue en la audición y una Biblia que ésta le prestó.

_Mary Margaret: Estar cerca de Mr.D es el mejor regalo del mundo, aunque me acaba de rechazar. Ya lo atrapare. _

_Mr. D: Mary Margaret lo hace bien, pero que ni piense que vamos a tener algo. Creo que no entiende que soy GAY._

Aurora apareció con una especie de traje de payaso, pero adecuado para su cuerpo y lo lucia sexymente, también tenía un sombrero de bufón. Sus fotos quedaron excelentes.

_Aurora: Ser la payasa fue fácil – bostezó-. Iré a buscar donde recostarme un ratito._

La siguiente fue Mulan, quien tenía unas botas y una chaqueta de cuero negra e iba a posar haciéndole bullying a Malefica. Mulan se aprovechó y le dio bofetadas y calzones chinos a Maléfica.

_Maléfica: La perra me hizo calzón chino, pero yo sé cuál es su cama._

_Mr. D.: Mulan lo hizo genial._

Kathryn se acercó totalmente metida en su personaje y comenzó a posar encima de un escritorio con manzanas verdes.

_Regina: Las manzanas son lo mío, a ella no le van._

_Zelena: Kathryn debería buscar otro color. El verde es MI color. _

_Kathryn: Ganaré, porque ganaré. _

A Ariel le tocaba la coqueta y no lo hizo como se supone que debe ser.

_Mr.D: Ariel lo intentó, pero fue vulgar…_

_Ariel: Mr. D no lucia satisfecho con mi trabajo, no sé cómo me fue…_

Mientras tanto Belle lucio naturalmente en toda la sesión y Mr. David le dijo que incluso podría ganar como mejor foto. Zelena no solo posó para el discurso sino que también recitó uno, en el cual ella declaraba ser ganadora.

Por ultimo estuvo Tinkerbell, quien posó "fumando" marihuana.

_Blue: Jesus perdónala – comienza a leer su Biblia._

Al finalizar las sesiones las chicas fueron a la casa.

_Emma: Espero que no me eliminen… Me gusta esta casa._

_Malefica: Es obvio que ganare._

_Zelena: Siento que Maléfica y Regina son competencia, pero ellas deben cuidarse._

_Regina: Aquí todas son unas idiotas – entra Ruby y le hace twerk a Regina._

-CHICAS – gritó Mary Margaret – CORA MAIL!

Todas corrieron hasta donde estaba Mary Margaret con un sobre.

-Lee eso rápido – dijo Ariel.

-Mañana prepárense para ir a ver a los jueces. Una de ustedes será eliminada, Love…

-CORA – dijeron todas al unísono.

_Ariel: Estoy nerviosa…_

Al día siguiente todas las chicas entraban al panel donde Cora y los jueces estaban sentados. Todas las chicas estaban vestidas de negro.

-Hola, chicas –dijo Cora sonriendo.

-Hola – dijeron todas al unísono.

-Bien, aquí tenemos a nuestro jueces son Hook, fotógrafo de modas – Hook les sonrió seductoramente-. Granny, antiguo icono de la moda – Granny levantó su mano-. Gold, dueño de la revista Fashion Story y nuestro querido director de fotografía, Mr. David.

Mary Margaret suspiro.

-Los premios para las ganadoras son: 100,000 dólares en efectivo, la portada en Fashion Story y Vogue y no solo eso, 6 páginas sobre la ganadora en estas revistas y un contrato en Elite Model Management y no podemos olvidar un contrato con CoverGirl.

Todas asintieron felices.

Cora tomo su lugar en la mesa de jueces.

-Malefica, tu primero. Veamos esa foto.

Malefica aparecia encima de un escritorio recostada, con su vestimenta de nerd.

-Sexy – dijo Hook.

-Te ves bien –dijo Granny.

-La modelo nerd – dijo Cora asintiendo-. Adorable.

Maléfica asintió satisfecha.

-Blue! – dijo Cora enérgicamente.

Blue dio un paso adelante y su foto apareció en la pantalla. Blue estaba en las gradas del campo de futbol coqueteando con un muchacho.

-Oh Jesus…

-¡Es genial! – dijo Mr. que lo hiciste muy bien.

-Me sorprende verte así, ya que en la audición estuviste muy tímida, estilo Jesús está conmigo.

_Blue: Esa foto es de prostituta… _

-La siguiente es Emma –dijo Cora sonriéndole a la rubia-. Veamos esa foto.

Emma estaba posando con unos pompones y el uniforme de las porristas.

-No me convence – dijo Gold.

-Opino lo mismo – dijo Granny.

-Yo digo que es linda – dijo Hook, sonriéndole a Emma.

Emma asintió.

-Emma intentó mucho, pero no le salió como quería. Pero tienes potencial, querida. – dijo Mr. David.

-Gracias – dijo Emma.

-Gracias a ti, Emma – dijo Cora.

-No, gracias a ti – dijo Emma sonriente volviendo a su lugar.

_Emma: CORA ES LA MEJOR! OMG ¿Vieron como ella me dijo gracias?_

-Veamos a Ruby.

La foto de Ruby era en un baño abandonado.

-Me encanta, parece que fueras a atacar la cámara, sin duda sabes lo que haces – dijo Granny.

-Gracias, Ruby.-dijo Cora-. Ashley.

_Maléfica: Ashley parece idiota. Ni siquiera sé porque está aquí. _

-Ashley ha hecho un gran trabajo está semana-dijo Hook.

-Ashley está obsesionada con la limpieza – escupió Mulan.

-Y tú te estás comiendo TODA la comida de la casa, imbécil.

-OBSESIONADA.

-GLOTONA.

_Tinkerbell: Y Mulan y Ashley se pusieron a discutir frente a Cora._

-Ok, chicas ya. Ashley, tu foto está bien. Gracias. La siguiente es Regina.

Regina se adelantó con paso firme y seguro.

-¿Qué te tocaba?

-La deportista – dijo Regina.

-Veamos.

Regina tenía un uniforme de futbol y parecía que posaba para Nike.

_Zelena: Mierda… tiene una buena foto._

-Me gusta – dijo Cora satisfecha.

-Es una de las mejores fotos me atrevo a decir – dijo Granny.

-Gracias, Regina – Regina dio una sonrisa de superioridad.

_Regina: Ya lo dije una vez pero, CUIDENSE PERRAS._

-Veamos a Mary Margaret.

-Me gusta – dijo Gold, mirando la foto-. Me encanta el hecho de que te aferras a la Biblia como si fuera tu vida, así como Blue, ahora mismo.

Señaló a Blue que aferraba su Biblia y rezaba con los ojos cerrados en voz baja.

-Parece que va a hacer un exorcismo en cualquier momento.

-Bien, gracias – dijo Cora sonriendo-. Aurora.

La foto de Aurora apareció.

-SEXY –gritó Hook.

Granny le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿No sabes decir otra cosa que sexy? – luego se dirigió a Aurora-. Considero que te ves graciosa y era lo que buscábamos, aunque te hubieras puesto de cabeza y la foto quedaría mejor.

-La siguiente es Mulan.

La foto elegida de Mulan era ella haciéndole calzón chino a Maléfica.

-Muy oriental – dijo Mr. David.

_Maléfica: LA FOTO MAS RIDICULA DEL MUNDO_

_Mulan: LA FOTO MAS GENIAL DEL MUNDO._

-¿No le hiciste daño a Maléfica, cierto?

-Claro que no- dijo Mulan con cara de niña buena.

-MALDITA PERRA MENTIROSA – gritó Mulan.

-OH CALLATE, RUBIA DE BOTE, sin ofender a las otras –dijo Mulan.

Cora miraba el intercambio de palabras con una sonrisa.

-Me encanta la foto – dijo Cora-. Gracias Mulan, la siguiente es Kathryn.

_Kathryn: LLEGO LA MEJOR._

_Mr. David: Kathryn tiene delirios de grandeza, es una perra loca._

-HOLA CORA.

-Hola – sonrió-. Veamos esa foto.

Kathryn agarraba una manzana verde y estaba sentada encima de un escritorio con cara de niña buena, en la foto muchas manzanas caían del escritorio.

-Es una buena foto – dijo Gold, asintiendo.

-Te ves bien…guarra – parece que vas a ir a un burdel a vender manzanas – dijo Granny.

Las otras estallaron en carcajadas.

-La siguiente es Ariel.

En su foto Ariel estaba sentada y miraba la cámara seductoramente.

-¿Eras la coqueta cierto? – dijo Hook un tanto excitado.

Ariel asintió tímida.

-Esto no es Playboy o Maxim – dijo Granny-. Tampoco estamos en Bitch Next Top Model. No me gusta.

-Debes cuidar las miradas y la forma en que te mueves y como posas. Esta foto me decepciona.

_Ariel: Estoy tan asustada._

-Veamos a Belle.

-Debo decir que Belle estuvo muy concentrada en su sesión.

-Me gusta el hecho de que pareces que estás leyendo ese libro – dijo Hook.

-En realidad lo leía – dijo Belle rodando los ojos.

-Bien, gracias – dijo Cora-. ZELENA.

Zelena se acercó.

_Zelena: Espero que Cora no sepa que tapé el baño…_

-Bien, tapa baños, digo Zelena, juzguemos tu foto.

-Me gusta que pareces un cerebrito presumido-dijo Gold.

-¿Alguien tiene algo más que decir? – preguntó Cora.

-Me gusta, parece modelo – dijo Granny.

-Y Tinkerbell…

Tinkerbell fumaba marihuana en su foto.

-¿Dónde consiguió marihuana? –preguntó Cora.

-No es de verdad.

-Oh… -dijo Cora, que parecía decepcionada.

-Tinkerbell, lo hiciste muy bien – dijo Mr. David- debo decir que coopero muchísimo e hizo caso a todo lo que dije.

-Excelente. Ahora vamos a decidir quién se queda y quien se va.

Todas las chicas salieron y los jueces decidieron quien se iba. Las chicas volvieron.

-A la primera chica que llame debe saber que es la mejor foto de la semana – dijo Cora-. Por lo que Regina es la MEJOR foto.

Regina recogió su foto.

_Regina: CUIDENSE!_

-A la siguiente que llamare es… Mulan.

_Mulan: Mas comida gratis para moi! _

-Maléfica.

_Maléfica: CLARO QUE SI._

_Aurora: Coño…_

-Blue.

Blue se acercó corriendo a buscar su foto.

-GRACIAS JESUS, TE AMO.

-Espero que lo sigas amando.

-YO LO AMO.

_Ruby y Belle: Blue está loca._

-La siguiente es… Ruby.

Ruby se acercó haciendo twerk y Cora la imitó.

-Ashley.

-Gracias.

_Ashley: Esas perras no se salvaran de limpiar la casa._

_Mulan: Mierda… se va a poner a limpiar TODO._

-Tapa baños, digo, Zelena.

_Zelena: Al menos ya sé cómo destapar el baño._

-Aurora.

_Aurora: Que alivio, puedo dormir en paz esta noche._

-Mary Margaret.

-Gracias, Cora.

-Kathryn.

-SI, PERRAS, SI. AQUÍ ESTA LA PROXIMA SNTM.

_Regina: ¿Qué hace ella diciendo Perras, cuando yo soy la que digo Perras? Maldita estúpida._

-Belle!

-Gracias.

-Tinkerbell

Tinkerbell se acercó.

-¿Estas segura que no sabes donde hay marihuana?

-Segura, ya te avisare si sé algo.

-Bien, Ariel y Emma acérquense.

Ambas muchachas se acercaron agarradas de las manos y llorando.

-Tengo a dos bellísimas chicas delante de mí, pero solo una puede seguir en la competencia. Emma, tienes potencial, pero en tu foto no hiciste ninguna pose especial, parecías que estabas tirándote una foto para el Instagram y; tú Ariel, eres linda pero parece que quieres posar para Maxim. La chica que seguirá compitiendo para ser SNTM es…

Cora sacó la foto de Emma.

-Emma.

Emma comenzó a saltar y a abrazar a Cora.

_Emma: ¡Lo sabía! CORA ME AMA._

-Ariel, lo siento mucho, pero debes volver a casa. No sirves para esto.

Ariel se fue a empacar.

_Ariel: Estoy muy triste de haber sido eliminada, pero debo volver y seguir con lo mío, la pescadería de papá. Ya veré si consigo trabajo en la mansión de Playboy._

**Y YA! Xd Este capítulo es largo… estoy cansada…**

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Es bueno? ¿Es una mierda? DIGANME!**

_. _


	3. The Girl Who Fights

**HALO! Se supone que no iba a actualizar hoy, ya que de hecho, tengo más historias que actualizar, pero Love Girl me dejó un review donde decía que se divertía, así que pensé que la otra historia podía esperar, claro… la gente que lee "Verano en Lima" sabe que actualicé y que deben dejar review al igual que aquí, así que no se quejen. **

**Como sea… ANTM y OUAT no me pertenecen. STNM, sí me pertenece. ;D**

Ariel se había ido llorando amargamente porque no ganó el concurso, así que nos olvidamos de ella, porque no sirve y estas son palabras textuales de Cora.

Ahora nuestras 13 chicas restantes se encuentran en casa, relajándose.

_Ashley: Me siento aliviada al estar aquí. Ahora debo de ir a buscar a la estúpida china y limpiar. _

Mientras Ashley busca a Mulan, para que esta limpie, Maléfica molesta a Aurora.

_Aurora: Estoy a punto de tomar a Maléfica y tirarla por la escalera y lo digo en serio. Maldita Perra…_

_Maléfica: Aurora es estúpida y pienso que no debería estar aquí._

Maléfica empujaba a Aurora provocándola, mientras Regina y Zelena las miraban desde la cama de la última.

-Maléfica le gana a Aurora – dijo Regina, limándose las uñas.

-Sí, pero Aurora puede moverse con rapidez – dijo Zelena.

_Zelena: Sé que no vine a hacer amigas, pero Regina y yo podemos hacer una alianza y destruir a las otras y quedarnos nosotras. _

_Regina: Sí hay algo bueno de estos realitys son las peleas. Tarde o temprano Maléfica y Aurora se arrancaran el pelo y Cora las va a eliminar a ambas. _

Mientras tanto en el jacuzzi, Ruby, Belle y Tinkerbell le están contando cosas morbosas a Blue.

-Una vez tres chicos y yo nos metimos en un baño, y tuvimos una orgia – dijo Ruby.

-Yo fumé marihuana y estoy pensando en darle un poco a Cora – dijo Tinkerbell.

-Yo pienso que Gold es sexy, si me eliminan me acostare con él – dijo Belle soñadoramente.

_Blue: ¡JESUS PERDONALAS! – Dice histérica - ¿QUE CLASE DE PROSTITUTAS SON? UNO NO PUEDE IR POR LA VIDA DESNUDA Y HABLANDO SOBRE LAS ATROCIDADES QUE HACEN._

-CORA MAIL – grita Kathryn.

_Kathryn: La semana pasada fue Mary Margaret quien leyó el Cora Mail, pero esa estúpida no se lo merece._

Todas fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba Kathryn con el sobre.

-LEE – gritó, no más bien rugió Mulan tratando de tomar el sobre, provocando que Kathryn le dé un empujón y Mulan caiga encima de Ashley, quien le dio con una escoba en la cabeza.

Mulan se enoja y le quita la escoba; trata de darle pero falla y le da en la cabeza a Maléfica quien se enoja muchísimo y le hace calzón chino a Mulan, como venganza.

Al ver que son 2 contra 1, Ruby y Belle se meten en la pelea. Mary Margaret trata de separarlas, pero Kathryn le da una bofetada y comienzan a golpearse. Tinkerbell no lo puede evitar y le da una patada a Emma, quien sin dudar se defiende dándole un puñetazo a Tinkerbell.

Regina empuja a Blue a la pelea y esta empieza a ser golpeada por Aurora, quien se metió en la pelea cuando Maléfica lo hizo.

Zelena y Regina se quedan mirando la pelea con expresión calmada.

-Si las eliminan por esto tú y yo seremos las únicas – dijo Zelena.

-No creo que las eliminen – dijo Regina mirando la pelea.

_Regina y Zelena: Todas están allí fuera peleando – dice Regina._

_-Debo decir que es una buena pelea – agrega Zelena._

-¿Dónde está el sobre? – dice Regina.

-Aquí lo tengo.

-¿Qué dice?

-Los deportes son geniales y hacer una sesión de fotos de ellos, también. Love, Cora…

_Regina: Cora se droga, ¿en serio deportes? ¿En serio?_

Zelena y Regina dejaron a las otras con su pelea y se fueron a dormir.

_Emma: No puedo creer que hayamos peleado de esa manera, digo, ni que fuéramos animales._

_Ruby: Belle y yo de verdad formamos un grandioso equipo. Le dejamos un ojo morado a Maléfica._

_Blue: SEÑOR PERDONAME – dice mientras tiene lágrimas en los ojos y de su nariz sale sangre._

Una vez que todas las chicas terminaron de pelear, Ashley se puso a limpiar, mientras Mulan comía.

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas fueron a un estadio muy importante de Boston, donde serían fotografiadas por Archie Hopper, psiquiatra y fotógrafo reconocido y claro la sesión seria dirigida por Mr. David.

Todas las chicas estaban frente a Mr. David.

-¡HOLA! Veo que están todas golpeadas y algo enyesadas, pero, pregúntenme si me importa.

-¿Le importa? – preguntó Aurora.

-NO - dijo él sonriendo-. Esta semana nuestro fotógrafo será Archie Hopper.

Archie levantó la mano.

-Es un placer estar…

-¡A NADIE LE IMPORTA, ARCHIE! NI SIQUIERA ERES TAN IMPORTANTE – dijo Mr. David -. A cada una se le asignará un deporte y tendrán que posar con elegancia así que empecemos. Maléfica tendrás Volleyball.

_Maléfica: Volleyball es totalmente fácil, yo solía jugar Volleyball en la escuela y en la universidad._

-Blue te toca Natación.

_Blue: Espero no tener un traje de baño muy revelador – dijo haciendo la señal de la cruz._

-Emma, Soccer.

-Ruby, Football americano.

_Ruby: Me encanta el americano –luego hace su twerk._

-Ashley, Boxeo.

-Regina, Tennis.

Regina asiente confiada.

-Mary Acosadora te toca Basketball.

-Aurora, Baseball.

-Mulan, F1.

_Mulan: Espero que busquen un auto de verdad para atropellar a Maléfica._

_Aurora: Si a Mulan le dan un auto de verdad espero que atropelle a Maléfica._

-Kathryn, Porrismo.

-Belle, Golf.

-Zelena, Atletismo.

-Y Tinker te toca Gimnasia.

_Tinker: Sera completamente fácil, les mostrare a los jueces que tan flexible soy._

Todas se cambiaron y se maquillaron.

-Maléfica, tú primero, querida.

Maléfica empezó a posar con la pelota.

-No quiero que poses, quiero que juegues con la pelota – dijo Mr. D.

_Mr. D.: Maléfica a veces es algo imbécil, pero a veces hace un buen trabajo, ya veremos._

_Maléfica: Es obvio que ganaré, creo que hice un buen trabajo._

-Gracias, Maléfica. SIGUIENTE.

Blue se acercó con un traje de baño azul.

_Mr. David: A veces Blue, parece que morirá se hace algo malo, pero está haciendo un buen trabajo, tiene chances de ganar esta temporada._

_Archie: Blue me gustó mucho._

La siguiente fue Emma, quien automáticamente se puso a jugar con la pelota como si fuese Messi. Luego, Ruby que pensaba que fuera Peyton Manning o Tim Tebow.

_Archie: Ruby es excelente._

Regina se presentó en set con una falda corta, lista para posar como tenista.

_Emma: Cuando vi a Regina me mojé. Quería quitarle todo en esa cancha. No se salva cuando la vea._

Mary Margaret posó con su pelota de Basket.

_Mary M: Creo que hice un buen trabajo._

_Archie: Contraria a Mary Margaret para trabajar conmigo._

Luego fue Ashley, quien no mostró su gran desempeño en el boxeo.

_Mr. D.: No lo hizo como se supone que debe ser._

Y Aurora tampoco nos convenció el Baseball.

_Mr.D.: Sin comentarios._

_Archie: Aurora es mierda en baseball._

Le tocaba a Mulan pero no le dieron un auto de verdad, por lo que se puso a pelear y maldecir a Maléfica.

_Ashley: Esa china no es normal…_

Kathryn se la lucio en porrismo, ya que prácticamente lo único que tenía que hacer era posar como si fuera una perra en celo.

_Mr. D.: PROSTITUTA AQUÍ._

Belle posó como si fuese una pija, Zelena sudó como si fuese Usain Bolt y Tinker se limitó a imitar a Nastia Liukin **(N/A: ESA MUJER….!)**

Las chicas llegaron a la casa y se encontraron con el CORA MAIL. La tensión se hizo presente y Kathryn se acercó lentamente para tomar el sobre. Miró a todas con los ojos entrecerrados y las otras tomaron escobas y palos por si la pelea se desataba nuevamente, solo Zelena y Regina se mostraban relajadas.

-Lee lo que dice, querida – dijo Regina.

-Dice que mañana habrá eliminación – dijo rápidamente.

La noche y la mañana pasaron con total rapidez y llegó el momento de eliminación. Como siempre Cora estaba parada frente a la mesa del jurado esperando a que las chicas se colocaran para saber quién iba a ser eliminada.

-Buenas noches, chicas – dijo Cora sonrientemente.

-Hola – dijeron todas sonriendo también.

-Vamos a hablar de los premios que son: 100,000 dólares en efectivo, la portada en Fashion Story y Vogue y no solo eso, 6 páginas sobre la ganadora en estas revistas y un contrato en Elite Model Management y no podemos olvidar un contrato con CoverGirl – dijo sonriendo. **(N/A: En el programa original no se cansan de repetir la misma mierda siempre -.-)**

-Y ahora nuestro jueces, ¡Hook!, fotógrafo seductor; Granny, antiguo icono de la moda; tenemos a Gold, dueño de la revista Fashion Story y nuestro invitado de la semana: Archie Hooper, fotógrafo y psiquiatra – Archie levantó las manos a las chicas y todas le sonrieron.

Cora tomó su lugar en la mesa.

-Comencemos con… ¡Maléfica!

Maléfica dio un paso adelante y su foto apareció.

-Es una buena foto – dijo Cora asintiendo.

Maléfica estaba saltando cerca de la maya.

-Parece que fueses a volar – dijo Gold – me encanta.

-Gracias.

_Maléfica: ¿VEN? LA MEJOR._

-Veamos a Blue.

-Blue… me encanta ese traje de baño – dijo Hook.

_Blue: El Señor reprenda todo espíritu violante – dice refiriéndose a Hook._

-Me gusta la foto – dijo Granny.

-Trabajar con Blue fue fácil y me gustó muchísimo – dijo Archie guiñándole el ojo.

_Blue: EL TAMBIEN ME QUIERE VIOLAR. JESUS PROTEGEME. _

-La siguiente es… Emma –dijo Cora.

Emma se dirigió feliz hacia donde Cora.

-Cora eres tan LENDAAAA – dijo Emma, al estar frente a su ídolo.

_Ashley: Creo que si Emma tuviera el chance violaría a Cora…_

_Zelena: Emma y Cora, besándose en un árbol – dice cantando._

-¿Qué te toco, Emma? – dice Cora.

-Soccer.

En la foto Emma aparecía corriendo detrás de la pelota con tacones.

-Mierda… - dice Hook.

-Hook, cuidadito con excitarte aquí, ¿me oíste, depravado sexual? – dice Granny.

-Me encanta – dice Gold.

-Lo mismo digo – dijo Cora.

_Emma: OMG! AAAAAAHHHHHH A CORA LE GUSTA! LE GUSTA!_

_Regina: Esa foto es excitante…_

-Ruby.

-Nuevamente parece que va a atacar la cámara – dice Granny.

-Ella me quería comer – dice Archie.

-No malinterpretes, no eres mi tipo – dijo Ruby poniéndose las manos en la cadera.

-Bien, la siguiente es Ashley – dijo Cora-. Pregunta, ¿limpiarías mi casa?

-Muérete – musitó Ashley.

La foto de Ashley apareció; esta era en el piso como si hubiera sido arrollada por un camión.

-Y lo divertido es que todas tus fotos son así.

-Eso le pasa por estar queriendo limpiar todo lo que se te pone en frente – dice Mulan venenosamente.

-MUERETE PERRA ASIATICA.

_Tinkerbell: Y aquí vamos con lo de la semana pasada…_

-Ok, está bien. Ashley esa foto es una mierda. La siguiente es Regina!

En la foto de Regina se le veía la ropa interior, pero parecía toda una modelo.

-Me encanta el hecho de que se le ve TODO – dice Emma picaronamente.

-Emma no eres jueza, cállate. –dice Maléfica.

_Emma: REGINA ESTA BUENA! TALVEZ UN TRIO CON ELLA Y CORA._

_Zelena: Emma es una depravada sexual…_

-Otra semana siendo excelente – dice Cora- pero cuidado con la ropa interior para la próxima. Veamos a Mary Margaret! Mr. D. dice que eres una acosadora.

-Solo me quiero casar con él.

-Es gay.

-No importa.

La foto de ella apareció.

-Está bien – dice Gold.

-Definitivamente trabajaría con ella – dice Archie.

-Aurora.

En la foto, Aurora se golpeaba ella misma con el bate.

_Regina: Imbécil…_

_Emma: Sin comentario…_

_Ruby y Belle: ¿Qué diablo?_

-Vieja… que maldita mierda – dijo Hook.

-Ok… gracias, Aurora.

_Aurora: ME VAN A ELIMINAR – llorando._

-Mulan, es la siguiente.

Mulan aparecía en la foto con la botella de champagne y como si hubiera ganado, incluso estaba rodeada de "fotógrafos".

-La mejor foto – dijo Archie.

-Yo pensaba que era la de Emma, pero tienes razón – dijo Cora- Gracias, Mulan.

_Maléfica: MALDITA ESTUPIDEZ! _

_Mulan: NO ME ELIMINARAN! _

_Emma: CORA PENSABA QUE MI FOTO ERA LA MEJOR! – se pone a bailar con Ruby._

-Kathryn.

-Muy natural tu pose de perra – dice Granny-. Está bien.

-Es aceptable – dice Gold, con cara de "Not Bad".

-Me estoy excitando – dice Hook.

-Belle.

_Belle: Espero que sea suficiente._

-Es linda, te vez genial – dice Cora.

-Zelena.

-Parece sacada de la ESPN, no de una revista de modas, pero no está mal –dice Granny.

-Me gusta, se ve simpática.

-Tinkerbell.

-FLEXIBLE – dice Hook, babeando.

-Me gusta es una de las mejores de esta semana – dice Archie.

-Bien, ahora vamos a ver quién será eliminada.

Las chicas salen del panel y los jueces deciden quien dejara de competir, una vez tomada la decisión, las chicas vuelven a su sitio.

-La mejor foto es: Mulan.

_Mulan: COMIDA GRATIS UNA SEMANA MAS._

-La siguiente es… Emma.

Emma fue corriendo y abrazó a Cora.

-Ya despégate, Emma – dice Cora dándole un empujoncito.

-Regina.

-Llamare a Maléfica.

_TODAS: MIERDAAAAAA_

-Blue.

-JESUS TE AMO.

_Regina: Perra Obsesionada._

-Aunque parece una prostituta, Kathryn…

-Mary Margaret.

_Mary M: Me vengare de la perra de Kathryn…_

-Ruby.

-Belle.

_Ruby y Belle: Otra semana juntas – hace twerk._

-Tapa baños.

Zelena recoge su foto.

-Tinker.

_Tinker: Que alivio._

-Aurora y Ashley, acérquense.

Las chicas se acercaron llorando.

-Tengo 2 bellísimas chicas frente a mí, pero solo una seguirá compitiendo. Ashley tu foto no fue buena, incluso parecías muerta y no entendiste el concepto de boxeo y tú Aurora, se supone que el bate golpea la pelota no tu cabeza. La chica que seguirá compitiendo para ser SNTM es…

Saca la foto de…

-Aurora.

Aurora se tira al piso a llorar y le luego se levanta.

_Aurora: GRACIAS, CORA.!_

_Mulan: Ashley se va, Ashley se va. _

-Lo siento Ashley, pero también te botamos porque estas embarazada, será otra vez…

_Ashley: Me mortifica saber que la casa no estará limpia….Ahora iré a casa y cuidare a mi bebe._

La foto de Ashley desaparece…

**YA! DEJEN REVIEWS! NECESITO SABER QUE OPINAN! :D**


	4. The Girl Who Got Diarrhea

**HOLA! :D Antes que nada quisiera agradecer por esos reviews y responder algunas preguntas! **

**Guest: Gracias por leer :3 Me alegro de que te haga reír y no te preocupes, actualizare pronto ****.**

**Love Girl: Gracias por ese review! Creo que lo he leído como 3 veces, hahaha. Me encanta el hecho de que ahora no solo la encuentres divertida sino también grandiosa :3 Y en realidad la que se siente halagada soy yo, por dicho review :D Sigue leyendo. :D**

**Y por último, pero menos importante: CarlaMills: Debo agradecerte por los reviews que dejas en mis historias (Si eres la otra Carla que lee "Verano en Lima", también xD) Como sea, ¡Gracias! En cuanto a tu pregunta… No, no está basada en específico en alguna temporada, de hecho me perdí gran parte de la 1era temporada. Nuevamente Gracias por leer! :D**

**ANTM Y OUAT no me pertenecen.**

Ashley se fue porque no entendió lo que significa boxeo… por lo que podemos deducir que su capacidad de inteligencia es la de una ameba y porque está embarazada, esa picarona.

_Mulan: Ahora que Ashley se fue, puedo comer con libertad – dice tomando un pollo rostizado y lamiéndolo. _

Nuestras chicas se encuentran en la casa, haciendo esas cosas random que hacen las chicas.

Regina y Emma, por ejemplo, están en un armario besándose. Mulan está en la cocina comiéndose ese pollo, mientras que Maléfica le hecha laxante a las comidas sin que Mulan se dé cuenta. Tinkerbell se daba una ducha en un baño y Zelena está destapando otro, de nuevo y el resto tiene una pijamada en uno de los closets de las habitaciones.

_Aurora: Decidimos hacer esta pijamada, porque ya que estaremos juntas durante unas semanas debemos convivir en armonía._

_Blue: Esta pijamada no fue buena idea… Ruby no deja de menear el trasero y se están confesando, pero no de la manera que se supone que se hace en la iglesia… tengo miedo – comienza a hacer el rosario y en ese momento entra Ruby y la saca._

Luego de que Ruby buscó a Blue, todas, bueno casi, todas están en el closet, sentadas en un gran círculo.

-Verdad o reto – dice Kathryn a Mary Margaret.

-Reto – dice la aludida.

-Te reto a que vayas donde Tinkerbell, que se está duchando y entres con ella.

Mary Margaret se desvistió completamente y se fue corriendo a la ducha donde estaba Tinker.

_Tinker: Maldito susto que me di cuando vi a esa maldita loca en la ducha… De ahora en adelante procurare cerrar la puerta del baño con llave. _

_Blue: OH JESUS! _

_Mary M: Fue sencillo. _

_Ruby: Fue gracioso, ya que cuando Mary Margaret se metió, Tinker intentó sacarla y las dos comenzaron a luchar desnudas. HAHAHAHAHAHA._

Mientras Tinker y Mary Margaret luchaban la una con la otra, Regina y Emma seguían besándose.

_Emma: Delicioso._

_Regina: Debo decir que Emma, es muy buena besando y está buenísima. _

Mientras esas manifestaban su amor, Malefica hacía de las suyas echándole laxante a la comida de Mulan y de las otras.

_Malefica: No podrán hacer la sesión de fotos como es debido y tendrán que permanecer en los baños TODO el día HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA. _

_Mulan: La comida es más deliciosa ahora que Ashley no está… Aunque me hace falta – se seca una pequeña lágrima. _

-CORA MAIL – gritan Emma y Regina al mismo tiempo.

_Emma y Regina: Decidimos hacer un falso Cora Mail, diciendo que iremos a Hawaii – dice Regina._

Todas aparecen corriendo.

-Dice que iremos a Hawaii – dice Emma saltando.

Todas se quedaron calladas con los ojos como platos y luego comenzaron a saltar como poseídas.

_Belle: OMG! HAWAII!_

_Zelena: En Hawaii hay muchos hombres que están buenísimos. _

_Blue: Tal vez pueda casarme con un hombre allí y perder mi virginidad…_

_Emma: Todas están saltando e incluso Malefica está arreglando su maleta HAHAHAHAHA – se cae de la risa._

_Regina: Más idiotas no pueden ser…_

-Deja ver ese papel – dice Ruby emocionada.

Emma no lo deja ver.

-ES MENTIRA, NO IREMOS A NINGUN LADO –dice Emma riéndose a carcajadas.

Ella y Regina se siguen riendo a carcajadas mientras las otras se quedan serias.

_Regina: Son unas idiotas, ya que el papel original tiene el logo de SNTM y este tenía un dibujo que decía Cora Mail…_

En ese momento Maléfica apareció corriendo con sus maletas.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos? – gritó sin bajar las escaleras.

-No nos vamos, Maléfica – dijo Zelena -. Las dos payasas nos mintieron.

Maléfica borró la sonrisa de su cara y tiró las maletas por la escalera totalmente enfadada.

_Maléfica: Esas hijas de su maldita madre…._

-USTEDES DOS SE PUEDEN IR POR LA SOMBRITA Y CUIDARSE! COÑO.

Al día siguiente, luego de que las chicas desayunaran se fueron al estudio para hacer su siguiente sesión.

-Buenos días, señoritas – dijo Mr. D quien iba vestido como mujer.

-Hola!

_Emma: Él estaba vestido de mujer y debo agregar que no es una mujer bella._

_Mary M: OMG! Que sexy…_

_Ruby y Belle: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

-El día de hoy nos acompañara la bellísima Glinda, quien será fotógrafa – dijo señalando a Glinda.

-Es un placer estar aquí con ustedes.

_Zelena: Glinda… -baja la cabeza-. ESTA BUENISIMA. EN REALIDAD TODO EL MUNDO ESTÁ BUENO._

-Hoy tendrán oficios… A cada una les tocara uno diferente… Maléfica, tú serás la ejecutiva.

_Maléfica: Eso será sencillo._

-Blue, rapera.

_Blue: Espero que me salga bien…_

-Emma, tu serás militar.

_Emma: ¿Qué? – confundida._

-Ruby, actriz.

-Regina, policía.

-Mary súper acosadora, plomero.

-Aurora, te lo diré lentamente para ver si entiendes… Te toca ser doctora.

-Mulan, serás bombero.

-Kathryn…

-¿Porrista?

_Regina: ¿Acaso esa perra lo único que sabe hacer es posar como si fuera porrista?_

-No, estúpida, te toca stripper.

-Belle, piloto.

-Zelena.

_Regina: En ese momento, no sé si fui la única pero el estómago me empezó a doler._

_Zelena: Mi estómago quería estallar._

-Zelena, serás cantante de rock.

-Tinkerbell te toca ser pirata.

_Tinkerbell: Pirata es fácil – hace una mueca de dolor – mierda…_

Todas las chicas se fueron lentamente a maquillarse y cambiarse. Cada una tenia dolor de estómago.

_Malefica: MUAJAJAJA Todas se quejan de tener cólicos._

_Emma: No sé qué diablos comimos, lo único que sé es que me encerré en uno de los baños una vez que me maquille. _

_Ruby: Creo que hablo por todas cuando digo que estábamos desesperadas por tener baños para cada una…_

-EMPECEMOS – dijo Mr. D. entusiasta. Todas gruñeron-. Maléfica.

Maléfica tenía un traje negro y un maletín y posaba encima de un escritorio.

_Glinda: Maléfica hace un buen trabajo._

_Mr. D.: Si sigue así puede llegar muy lejos._

Blue apareció con una gorra y pantalones totalmente anchos.

_Blue: Tratare de hacer esto rápido para sacar a Emma del baño – mira hacia arriba-. Jesus ampárame. _

_Glinda: Blue parecía incomoda al principio, pero lo hizo muy bien._

_Mr. D.: Esa chica tiene un gran potencial… sin duda mi favorita – dijo esto último bajito.  
_Blue terminó su sesión y sacó a Emma del baño porque era la siguiente.

_Emma: Luego de que la fanática loca me sacara del baño, fui al set y me encontré con que había muchos tipos del Army…._

-Emma, posa como si te estuvieras en la guerra.

Luego de que Emma posara y se encerrara en otro baño, fue el turno de Ruby, pero esta no aparecía.

_Mr. David: Buscar a Ruby me tomó aproximadamente una hora. Al parecer todas aquí, tienen diarrea – hace una mueca desagradable._

Ruby posó como si estuviera en grandes apuros…

_Glinda: Ruby pudo haber posado mejor, pero creo que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, es muy duro trabajar con diarrea._

El turno de Regina llegó.

_Emma: Regina estaba candente… esos pantaloncitos… - comienza a abanicarse-. HACE CALOR AQUÍ._

_Mr. D: Como siempre Regina lo hace excelente…_

_Regina: Posar con diarrea no es fácil…_

Mary Margaret apareció con su traje de plomero…

_Mary M: Posé como si fuese un vulgar plomero, incluso me tire un pedo frente Mr. D. – baja la cabeza avergonzada-. La diarrea me está matando._

A Aurora le fue bastante bien y compensó su desastre de la semana pasada, una vez terminada su sesión, fue por Mulan y la sacó a empujones del baño.

_Mulan: Soy la más afectada por la diarrea… no vuelvo a comer tanto – Alguien grita que hay jamón y tocino. Mulan abre los ojos como platos-. TOCINOOOOOO…._

_Mr.D.: Mulan no borro se su cara la expresión de dolor típica de la diarrea y eso va a afectar negativamente su sesión._

-KATHRYN, PROSTITUTA DE MALA CLASE, SAL DE AHÍ… - Mr. D. le gritaba a un baño portátil…

_Kathryn: Lo hice mal… fue una reverenda mierda, literalmente._

_Mr. D: DESASTRE!_

Belle llegó corriendo y posó cual piloto en una escenografía de aviones…

_Belle: Espero que sea suficiente – se levanta corriendo para ir al baño._

El momento de Zelena llegó…

_Zelena: Me tomé mi tiempo de posar bien y seducir a Glinda – dice confiada-. Esa diarrea no me va a matar._

_Glinda: Zelena lo hizo muy bien – guiña un ojo a la cámara-. Incluso le di mi número de teléfono._

Y por último Tinkerbell, quien llegó al set retorciéndose de dolor.

_Glinda: Tinkerbell se veía muy afectada…_

_Tinker: Me duele…_

_Mr.D.: Tinker lo hizo muy bien considerando que estaba muy adolorida._

La sesión terminó y todas fueron a la casa a encerrarse en el baño por 2 largos días, menos Maléfica que disfrutaba de su maldad.

_Maléfica: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA._

Una vez pasado el efecto del laxante todas fueron al panel, donde Cora y los jueces esperaban.

-Buenas noches, chicas – dijo Cora alegremente.

-Buenas noches.

-Me entere de que tuvieron una semana llena de mierda…

Todas bufaron y bajaron la cabeza negando.

_Regina: Ella siempre mete la pata…_

-HABLEMOS DE LOS PREMIOS QUE SON… 100,000 dólares en efectivo, la portada en Fashion Story y Vogue y no solo eso, 6 páginas sobre la ganadora en estas revistas y un contrato en Elite Model Management y no podemos olvidar un contrato con CoverGirl – dijo sonriendo y dando saltitos de felicidad.

-Y ahora nuestros jueces: Hook, fotógrafo de pacotilla – Hook fulminó con la mirada a Cora-. Granny, más vieja que un fósil -. Granny se limitó a ignorarla-. Gold, dueño de la revista Fashion Story y la querida, Glinda, top model austriaca.

-Hola – dijo sonriendo a las chicas, principalmente a Zelena.

Cora se sentó.

-COMENCEMOS CON MALEFICA – gritó entusiasmada.

La foto de Maléfica apareció. En esta se veía a Maléfica coqueteando con otro modelo.

-Te ves, como si fueras a comerte al chico –dijo Gold.

-A mí me gusta, está muy bien – dijo Cora-. Gracias Maléfica. Veamos a Blue…

_Maléfica: Ya pueden considerar mi foto como la mejor._

Blue se acercó y su foto apareció.

-Me encanta que tengas todos esos tipos encima de ti – dijo Granny.

-Pareces una verdadera gangster – dijo Hook asintiendo.

-Es buena, ¿fue difícil?

-Sí – dijo Blue.

-Bien, gracias – dijo Cora-. Emma.

Emma dio un paso adelante.

-¿Te puedo abrazar Cora?

-No, después. Veamos esa foto.

Emma tenía un arma en la mano y apuntaba a la cámara.

_Emma: Espero que sea suficiente._

-Es genial – dijo Hook guiñándole un ojo.

-Contrataría a Emma para trabajar conmigo – dijo Glinda.

-Está muy bien – dijo Cora sonriendo.

_Emma: A CORA LE GUSTA…! _

-Ruby.

La foto de Ruby era rodeada de paparazzis con un vestido rojo.

-Mr. David dijo que no apareciste en toda una hora…

-La diarrea – musitó Ruby.

-Ya.

-Me gustó – dijo Granny-. Tu expresión refleja que no te gusta estar rodeada de paparazzis. Está excelente.

-Regina, Regina, Regina – dijo Cora.

_Regina: Cora se droga…_

_Emma: ESA FOTO – se abanica-. HACE CALOR! _

-Siempre confiada – dijo Gold-. Me fascina esta foto, nunca me has defraudado.

-Excelente – dijo Cora.

_Regina: CUIDENSE!_

-Mary M.

-Esa raya en trasero es típica- dijo Hook.

-¿No te dio frio? – preguntó Gold.

Todas rieron.

-Hiciste exactamente lo que se te pidió y a pesar de que se te ve la raya, parece de moda.

-Gracias, Mary. Vamos con Aurora.

Aurora estaba recostada encima de una camilla con una mirada ardiente.

_Emma: Un trio con Aurora y Regina. ¡Podemos invitar a Cora!_

-Sexy! –dijo Hook.

-Ignoraremos a Hook- dijo Granny-. Está muy bien.

-Es buena – dijo Cora-. Gracias. Mulan!

Mulan sostenía una manguera pero se retorcía de dolor.

-MALA –dijo Cora.

_Mulan: Mala… - bajo la cabeza._

-Sorpréndeme, Kathryn – dijo Cora.

-No creo que te sorprenda – dijo Glinda.

La foto de Kathryn era horrible. Ella se encontraba detrás de un tubo, pero no se aferraba a él sino que parecía que se caía del escenario.

-MALA- dijeron los jueces al mismo tiempo.

_Kathryn: NO ME QUIERO IR – dice llorando a moco tendido._

-Belle.

-Siempre término satisfecho con Belle – dijo Gold mirando la foto.

_Belle: En serio, cuando esto termine me lo voy a comer entero – dice con mirada lujuriosa._

-Zelena.

Zelena sostenía una guitarra eléctrica y miraba la cámara con total confianza.

-Mierda… que maldita foto – dijo Hook-. ¡MIREN ESA FALDITA!

-Zelena es mi favorita –dijo Glinda sonriendo tiernamente.

Zelena le sonrió de vuelta.

_Zelena: Ella también es mi favorita._

-La mejor foto – dijo Cora-. Gracias, Zelena. Veamos a Tinker.

En su foto, Tinker sostenía un garfio y miraba a un pájaro que estaba en su hombro.

-Feroz – dijo Hook.

-Muy buena – dijo Gold, satisfecho.

-Bueno, chicas, es hora elegir quien será eliminada y quienes seguirán compitiendo.

Todas salieron y los jueces hablaron del desempeño semanal de cada una. Las chicas volvieron al panel.

-Solo quedan 12 chicas, pero una será eliminada y solo quedaran 11. La primera que llamare es la mejor foto y es… Zelena!

_Zelena: Definitivamente Glinda es mi motivación. _

-Emma.

-¿Ahora si te puedo abrazar?

-Solo 6 segundos –dijo Cora.

Emma la abrazó y le tocó el trasero.

-Blue.

-Ruby.

-Tinker.

_Tinker: GRACIAS!_

_-_Regina.

_Regina: Esas perras van a perder._

-Mary Margaret.

_Kathryn: Mierda… esa maldita acosadora._

-Aurora.

-Belle.

-Maléfica.

_Maléfica: Casi me da un paro cardiaco._

-Mulan y Kathryn acérquense…

Ellas se acercaron.

-Tengo a 2 hermosas chicas frente a mí, pero solo una puede ser SNTM…

_Maléfica: Espero que se vaya Mulan…._

_Emma: Si Mulan se va ahorraremos muchísimo en comida._

-Mulan eres completamente hermosa, pero comes demasiado y esa foto no estuvo bien. Kathryn también eres bella, pero eres una mierda en esa foto. La chica que sigue compitiendo es…

Cora saca la foto de…

-Mulan.

Mulan salta de alegría.

-EN TU CARA PROSTITUTA DE AUTOPISTA – dice emocionada.

_Maléfica: ¿Qué diablos?_

-Lo lamento, Kathryn, pero es que solo sabes posar como si fueras una mujer de vida alegro… y esto no es Bitch Next Top Model… Vete, en la esquina hay un burdel.

_Kathryn: Supongo que me iré a ese burdel y trabajaré duro… - muestra sus senos a las cámaras-. Esto es para AMERICA._

La foto de Kathryn desaparece y ésta se va para el burdel de la esquina.

**DEJEN REVIEW! Y LEAN UN VERANO EN LIMA! PLEASE! :D**


	5. The Girl Who Got Naked

**¡Hola personas! Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero es que no tenía ningún tipo de inspiración como sea… Voy a responder unos reviews…**

**Love Girl: ¡Gracias por el review y gracias también por lo de genial! ¡Adoro cuando la gente dice que soy genial! ¡Me fascina que alimenten mi ego! xDDD Es genial que desde ahora en adelante veas a David como una bella dama, porque yo también lo veo así xD y sí, Hook le quedo chiquito a Emma, al parecer esos hacen competencia.**

**CarlaMills: Primero… gracias por el review! :D Sí, definitivamente esas dos son una bomba de tiempo. No, Mulan nunca parara de comer hasta que la nevera de la casa quede completamente vacía. Zelena no es tan bruja xD y yo también creo que Tink es linda. Esperemos que Emma no viole a Cora y Kathryn se lo tenía bien merecido. En cuanto a David… yo siempre me lo imagine así. Me alegro de que seas esa misma evilregals que lee mis historia :D **

**Ok… EMPECEMOS, pero antes… ANTM y OUAT no me pertenecen, de ser así Tyra Banks me estuviera rogando para dejarla participar en OUAT. XD, ok no.**

Vimos como Kathryn se unió a un burdel y nunca la volvimos a ver… por lo que nos alegramos.

Ahora todas las chicas estaban sentadas en el área de la piscina y hablaban.

-Me alegro de que Kathryn se vaya, eso significa una menos – dijo Mary Margaret.

_Mary Margaret: En realidad me alegro porque era demasiado estúpida…_

-A mí me da tres veces lo mismo que se vaya –dijo Regina con indiferencia.

-Lo bueno es que podemos visitarla en ese burdel, tal vez den descuento – dijo Emma.

_Emma: YO ADORO LOS BURDELES_

_Zelena: Es una depravada…_

_Regina: Ella no piensa en otra cosa. _

_Blue: Esa Emma necesita un exorcismo ¡URGENTE! – saca una cruz._

-Bueno, una menos significa más comida para mí – dijo Mulan.

Todas la ignoraron.

-Me pregunto cómo será la próxima sesión – dijo Belle.

-Espero que nos vaya bien… -dijo Aurora.

Los próximos días las chicas hicieron sus cosas de chicas, ya saben, esas cosas que hacen las chicas, como comer, dormir, chismear, etc. Por ejemplo, a Maléfica le llegó la regla por lo que estuvo insoportable durante TODAA la semana. Regina y Emma desaparecían por rato, mientras que Mulan, quien había jurado no volver a comer tanto en su asiática vida, se comía la nevera como muerta de hambre. Aurora se dormía en todo lugar y Zelena se ocupó de llamar a Glinda, para verse a escondidas de vez en cuando. Blue pasaba largas horas de meditación que eran interrumpidas cuando Ruby se le acercaba y literalmente le ponía el trasero en la cara para hacer twerk. Mary Margaret y Belle se convirtieron en amigas de lectura y Tinkerbell también hizo cosas de chicas, ya saben.

Hasta que…

-CORA MAIL – gritó Maléfica.

_Maléfica: Gracias al cielo que me toca leer el Cora Mail, porque si no iba a haber sangre, literalmente – dijo bajando la mirada._

-Léelo rápido – dijo Regina con el labial corrido, mientras que Emma sonreía satisfecha.

-Los animales son lindos, hagan una sesión de fotos, love…

-CORA –dijeron todas.

_Regina: ¿Los animales son lindos? ¿Qué mierda significa eso?_

_Tinkerbell: Me gustan los animales así que no tengo problema._

_Blue: Los animales son criaturas del cielo… Creo que me agradara esta sesión. _

Una vez leído el Cora Mail, nuestras "bellísimas" concursantes se fueron a arreglar y a reunirse con Mr. David.

Llegaron al estudio fotográfico de Hansel, un niño de 12 años.

_Zelena: ¿En serio? ¿Un niño de 12 años nos iba a fotografiar?_

_Emma: Sobornare al pequeño con revistas Playboy. Gracias a Dios siempre ando con algunas, por si acaso – dice mostrando las revistas._

-Bien, damas – dice Mr. D, que tenía una peluca roja en la cabeza-. Este es Hansel y tiene 12 años. Es fotógrafo profesional y será juez invitado.

-Hola, señoritas – dice el niño tímidamente.

_Mary Margaret, Belle y Aurora: ¡COSITA! – hacen ese gesto que hacen cuando algo es bonito._

-Hoy, chicas, harán una sesión sobre… ¡Artistas famosos muertos! YEIII! ¡Serán la tarea de Hansel!

_Regina: Ok…_

-Maléfica te toca ser John Lennon.

_Maléfica: ¿Quién es ese?_

-Blue

-¿Jesús? – preguntó esperanzada.

-¿Es Jesús un artista?

-No…

-ENTONCES NO – dijo Mr. D arreglándose la peluca-. Serás Tupac.

_Blue: Pero… - bajo la cabeza derrotada._

-Emma serás Bob Marley.

-Ruby te toca Amy Winehouse.

_Ruby: Eso será fácil._

-Regina te toca Kurt Cobain.

_Regina: ¿Eso significa que me teñirán el cabello de rubio?_

-Tú, la acosadora, serás Michael Jackson.

-¡Aurora! Ray Charles.

_Aurora: ZZZZZZ…._

-Mulan… Bruce Lee.

_Mulan: SIIIIIIIIIIII – se mete una galleta en la boca-. Podre salir sin ropa!_

-Belle, hónranos con Janis Joplin.

-Zelena, Cory Monteith.

_Zelena: ¿Cómo diablos?_

-Tinkerbell serás Yves St. Laurent y lo serás porque no se me ocurre a nadie más. ¡VAYAN A MAQUILLARSE! – dijo chillando.

Las chicas hicieron el mismo procedimiento de siempre…

-Maléfica ven aquí y haz todo lo que te ordene – dijo Mr. D.

Maléfica se acercó a una escenografía que tenía la bandera de U.K. Tenía una peluca como John Lennon y los lentes.

_Hansel: A pesar de que no sabía quién era John Lennon, ella hizo un "buen" trabajo, ¿a quién engaño? ESO FUE ATERRADOR_

Luego llegó Blue, con una gorra y sin nada arriba. También habían tomado pintura marrón y le habían pintado de la cintura para arriba.

_Ruby y Tinker: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Blue: Jesús AYUDAME_

_Emma: Wow…_

_Hansel: Ella estaba un poco cohibida porque dice que soy pequeño, pero ella casi no tiene boobies, así que…_

Luego le toco a Emma, quien le habían hecho rastas y tenía en la mano una guitarra con la bandera de Jamaica. Entró al set cantando "No Woman, No Cry" o alguna imitación de la canción.

_Mr.D.: Tenía ganas de tomar a Emma y meterle un tapón en la boca._

_Hansel: Emma lo hizo muy bien – dice ojeando unas revistas de Playboy-. Fue mi favorita._

Luego fue el turno de Ruby, quien tenía el peinado de Amy Winehouse y luego Mary Margaret.

_Mr.D.: Mary Margaret trato de seducirme porque ella estaba vestida de M.J pero por el amor de Dios y la moda, ¡Soy gay, no idiota!_

Luego fue Aurora a quien le habían pintado con pintura marrón y luego Regina que se lució siendo Cobain.

Mulan se metió en su personaje de Bruce Lee y rompió parte del set, y también corrió por el set semidesnuda.

_Hansel: HAHAHAHA ella es graciosa…_

_Mr.D.: De aquí directo para un manicomio…_

Belle no sabía quién era Janis Joplin y lo hizo pésimo, mientras que Zelena hizo un gran esfuerzo por parecerse a Monteith…

_Zelena: Coño ¡Que difícil!_

Tinker fue la última…

_Mr.D: Por mí, Tinker gana mejor foto esta semana._

_Hansel: Lo hizo muy bien – dijo satisfecho._

La sesión de fotos terminó bien y todas fueron a la casa.

_Emma: Ese chico dará su mejor opinión de mí esta semana._

_Zelena: Espero que haya sido suficiente._

_Blue: Tuve suerte de que no me violaran._

La chicas entraron al habitual salón donde Cora y los jueces esperaban por ellas.

-Buenas noches, señoritas – dijo Cora, con su típico entusiasmo.

-Hola – dijeron todas sonriendo.

-CORA TE AMO – dijo Emma.

_Emma: ¿No es bella?_

Cora la ignoró.

-PREMIOS PREMIOS – dijo Cora-. HABLEMOS DE LOS PREMIOS QUE SON… 100,000 dólares en efectivo, la portada en Fashion Story y Vogue y no solo eso, 6 páginas sobre la ganadora en estas revistas y un contrato en Elite Model Management y no podemos olvidar un contrato con CoverGirl.

-Y ahora nuestros jueces: Hook, el fotógrafo… - dijo Cora rodando los ojos-. Granny, antiguo icono de la moda, Gold, dueño de la revista Fashion Story y una personita especial: Hansel, fotógrafo profesional con solo 12 años.

Hansel levantó la mano tímidamente.

-¿No es lindo?

-Awww…. –dijeron todas.

_Hansel: Esto debe terminar rápido, mi madre me matara cuando no me vea en casa…_

Cora tomo su lugar en la mesa de jueces.

-EMPECEMOS - vociferó-. Vamos Maléfica….

En la foto, Maléfica no tenía ropa y abrazaba a un tipo asiático que suponemos es Yoko Ono…

-¿Qué demonios? – preguntó Gold, con una mueca desagradable.

-Maléfica… pedimos con ropa, no desnudos… - dijo Granny.

-Ok… Blue!

Blue miraba la cámara como si fuera una chica mala.

-Siempre me sorprendes, querida Blue – dijo Hook, mirando la foto.

-Hahaha no tienes boobies – dijo Cora riendo escandalosamente-. ¡Emma!

Emma miraba la cámara con su vestuario de Bob.

-Parece que nos miraras a nosotros – dijo Granny.

-Me fascina – dijo Hook, seductoramente.

-Emma fue la mejor, sin duda – dijo Hansel mirando su Playboy.

-¿Tu que dices, Cora? – dijo Emma.

_Emma: Cada vez que Cora habla parece como si me fuera a dar un orgasmo._

-Tú nunca me decepcionas, Emma.

_Emma: AAAAAAA YA SE QUE SE QUIERE CASAR CONMIGO!_

-Ruby.

-El parecido con Amy es sorprendente, me encanta – dijo Gold.

-Es una foto buenísima – dijo Hook.

-Regina – dijo Cora.

Regina tenía el mismo vestuario de Kurt Cobain en "Smells Like Teen Spirit".

-Soy gran fan de Nirvana, ¿lo sabias? – dijo Hook, sonriendo.

-Realmente no me importa – dijo Regina.

_Emma: A ese imbécil que deje de estar coqueteando con mi chica._

-Regina, nunca me decepciona – dijo Cora.

-Muy bien – dijo Granny.

-Veamos a Mary Margaret.

En la foto Mary Margaret hacia la típica pose de Michael Jackson, pero con tacones.

-Es genial – dijo Hansel sonriendo.

-Es mi favorita – dijo Granny.

-Me encanta – dijo Cora-. Gracias Mary. Vamos con Mulan.

En la foto Mulan estaba semidesnuda y tenía una espada samurái.

-Es genial – dijo Gold-. Incluso pusiste la misma expresión de Bruce.

-Me encanta ese pantalón, sin duda lo modelaste muy bien – dijo Cora-. AURORA.

Aurora estaba encima de un piano con lentes.

-Genial – dijo Granny.

-Es muy High Fashion – dijo Gold.

-Gracias, Aurora… ¡Belle!

Belle sostenía un micrófono y vestía ropa hippie.

-Es llamativa, pero tus ojos no tenían vida – dijo Gold-. Y aunque ellos estén muertos, los queríamos vivos en esta sesión.

Belle asintió.

-Es cierto lo que dice el Sr. Gold, pero sin duda alguna trabajaría contigo – dijo Hansel.

-Veamos a Zelena.

En la foto Zelena vestía el uniforme de Football americano del WMHS y miraba cariñosamente a una chica que pretendía ser Rachel Berry, ósea, Lea Michele.

_Tinker: ¡QUE TERNURA!_

_Emma: Esa chica es SEXY._

-Que foto más tierna – dijo Cora.

-Demasiado Glee, me gusta – dijo Granny.

_Zelena: Ufff!_

-Por último pero menos importante… ¡Tinker!

Tinker sostenía una libreta en su foto y posaba como Yves.

-Sin duda igual que Yves – dijo Hook.

-Es genial – dijo Cora-. Ahora decidiremos quien se va y quienes se quedan.

Todas salieron. Después de unos 40 minutos fueron llamadas de nuevo.

-Aquí tengo 10 fotos, pero ustedes son 11… A la primera que llamare será a… ¡MARY MARGARET!

_Mary Margaret: Mamá in the house!_

-La siguiente es… Emma.

Emma se acercó corriendo a Cora.

-Sigues compitiendo para ser SNTM.

Emma chilló de alegría y le dio un beso en la frente a Cora.

-Blue…

-Ruby!

-Llamemos a Finn Hudson – dijo señalando a Zelena.

_Zelena: Ella siempre me pone nombres…_

-Regina!

-Aurora.

_Aurora: ZZZZZZ_

-Tinker.

-Mulan.

_Mulan: MAS COMIDA!_

-Belle y Maléfica, acérquense…

_Ruby: Mierda – dice llorando-. Yo no quiero que mi BFF se vaya…_

_Mulan: ESPERO QUE SE VAYA MALEFICA! BRUJAAAA_

-Tengo 2 chicas bellísimas frente a mí, pero solo una puede seguir compitiendo.

_Maléfica: Me va a dar algo…_

_Belle: QUE NERVIOS._

-Maléfica eres talentosa, pero esa foto fue la estupidez más grande del universo. Belle, siempre eres agradable y bien agradecida, pero tus ojos deben mostrar más vida. La chica que sigue en la competencia es…

Cora saca la foto de…

-Belle.

Belle se emociona y le agradece a Cora. Se va corriendo hacia las chicas, quienes le sonríen.

-Maléfica, eres talentosa, pero no puedo dejar en la casa a alguien que le pone laxante a sus compañeras y amenaza con la menstruación a alguien si no la dejan leer el Cora Mail. Por lo tanto afuera hay una ambulancia, te llevaran al manicomio.

_Maléfica: MALDITA SEA – dice con una camisa de fuerza._

_Aurora: Ahora recuperaré esa cama. _

La foto de Maléfica desaparece y no la volvemos a ver.

_Mulan y Aurora: Maléfica se fue – cantando y bailando en ropa interior._

**Aquí nuevo capítulo ;D ¿Les gusto? Dejen review ¿No les gusto? Dejen review.**


	6. The Girl Who Loves Elephants

**¡Buenas Tardes! ¡Aquí nuevo capítulo! :D**

**Gracias por los reviews! :D**

**OUAT Y ANTM no me pertenecen, por favor no me demanden. La trama es mía. **

La semana pasada vimos como Maléfica fue enviada a ese manicomio por estar amenazando a todos con su sangre…

Ahora nuestras 10 concursantes restantes están en la casa…

_Mulan: MALEFICA SE FUE, MALEFICA NO ESTÁ, MALEFICA SE ESCAPA DE MI VIDA (8), ESTO SIN DUDA ES LA PURA FELICIDADDDD – dice cantando._

_Aurora: Ahora tengo 2 camas para dormir. ¡Cora es un GENIO!_

Mulan y Aurora decidieron que es buena idea unir fuerzas por lo que formaron una alianza, donde básicamente lo único que hacen es comer y dormir. Mientras tanto Regina y Emma no hacen otra cosa que tener una "alianza" más fuerte.

_Belle: Regina y Emma no se despegan… Literalmente._

_Blue: Espero que sigan siendo vírgenes… ¡O Dios! _

Mientras esas dos trataban de reproducirse, Zelena llamaba a Glinda y le mandaba flores, Tinker llamaba a sus distribuidores de marihuana para que le envíen un poco a Cora y Blue le hacía un exorcismo a Aurora, quien la ignoraba. Belle y Ruby hacían llamadas telefónicas y Mary Margaret había hecho una especie de "campamento" en la puerta de la casa, porque tenía curiosidad de quien traía el CORA MAIL.

_Mulan y Aurora: Mary Margaret no es normal…_

_Ruby: Ella nunca sabrá quien es… el tipo que trae el Cora Mail, es como Santa Claus. No lo puedes ver._

Esa noche las chicas se fueron a dormir mientras Mary Margaret se quedaba en la sala, para ver al mensajero, pero esta se durmió rápidamente y a la mañana siguiente ya el Cora Mail estaba allí.

-CORA MAIL – gritó Emma con un altavoz en la oreja de Mary Margaret, quien saltó asustada y miró disgustada a Emma.

-Emma, eres muy inmadura – dijo enojada.

-Sí, sí – dijo desinteresadamente, luego tomo el megáfono-. CORA MAIL, PERRAS.

Todas las chicas bajaron las escaleras con cara de cansancio.

-¿Qué dice? – preguntó Mulan desde la cocina.

-Los animales son lindos, love…

-CORA.

_Regina: ¿En serio? ¿Otra vez el mismo mensaje?_

_Blue: ¿Qué significa eso, Dios?_

_Ruby: AUUUUUU –aullando y haciendo twerk._

Nuestras bellezas se presentaron en un zoológico.

_Regina: Al menos ahora sí es real._

-HOLA CHICAS – dijo Mr. D. vestido de cazador-. El día de hoy se tomaran fotos con ANIMALES, GRRR.

_Emma: Que gay…_

-Nuestro fotógrafo de hoy será… Graham Humbert! ¿No es sexy? – dijo señalando al hombre.

-Hola, chicas – dijo él sonriendo.

_Ruby: OH DIOS MIO GRAHAM HUMBERT! Le daré un regalo – dice sosteniendo su ropa interior roja. _

-Vamos a asignar con que animal se tiraran la foto – dice Mr. D, casi encima de Graham-. Blue, te toca con la serpiente.

_Blue: NOOOOOO, EL DIABLO – saca una cruz._

-Emma, el tigre.

-Ruby, por allí hay un lobo.

_Ruby: SI!_

-Regina, te toca un oso.

-Mary Margaret, te tocan las aves exóticas.

-Aurora

-¿Un delfín? – pregunta ilusionada.

-ESTAMOS EN UN MALDITO ZOOLOGICO, NO UN ACUARIO – dice gritándole Mr. D-. Te tocara el puma.

-Mulan, hay un león esperando por ti.

-Belle te toca el elefante.

-Zelena, zorro.

-Tinker, pingüinos.

_Tinker: Los pingüinos son bellos._

-COMIENCEN ZORRAS.

Las chicas se maquillaron y usaron su vestuario de safari.

-BLUE, VEN AQUÍ – dijo Mr. D. arrastrando a Blue.

-No hay porque tener miedo – dijo Graham sonriendo tranquilizadoramente.

De una gran caja sacaron una gran serpiente y luego otra pequeña. La gran anaconda se subió por la pierna derecha de Blue, mientras esta lloraba histéricamente.

-Dios está conmigo, Dios está conmigo – dijo ella.

_Mr. D.: Blue estaba muy asustada, por lo que no puedo hacer la foto como se supone._

Luego de que Blue lloró por una hora y le quitaron la serpiente se fueron al área del tigre.

-EMMA.

Emma corrió hacia el tigre.

-ES UN LINDO GATITO, GRRR – dijo entusiasmada-. MIRA GINA, ¿NO ES LINDO? SE PARECE A TI!

Regina se limitó a rodar los ojos, mientras que el tigre miró con indiferencia a Emma.

-POSA Y DEJA DE GRITAR, IMBECIL – dijo Mr. D.

_Graham: Emma tuvo mucha química con el tigre. _

_Mr. D.: Estuvo bien, el tigre la miraba como Regina la mira a ella._

-Ruby es la siguiente.

Ruby le tiro sus panties a Graham y luego poso con el gran lobo del zoo.

_Graham: Nada como recibir ropa interior nueva._

Luego fue el turno de Regina.

_Regina: Ese oso necesitaba un baño_

_Emma: Regina y el oso… 0.0 _

_Mr. D.: No me sorprendería que Regina gane esta competencia._

-MARY ACOSO – le gritó Mr. D a Mary M.

_Graham: Su foto quedó genial – dijo sonriendo._

-AURORA – chilló Mr. D.

_Mulan: Aurora trató, pero fue un desastre._

_Mr. D.: El puma se iba a comer a Aurora, ya que la muy genio tenía un paquete de carne en la mano… LA FOTO FUE HORRIBLE._

_Aurora: Estoy nervios… zzzzz_

Mulan posó con el león y luego fue el turno de Belle con el elefante.

_Belle: El elefante se portó bien… No sabía que podían ser tan agradables._

_Mr. D.: Belle se quería robar el maldito elefante. Duramos 2 horas tratando de convencer que el dichoso animal no cabría en la casa… Maldita estúpida – musita esto último. _

Zelena poso con el zorro.

-¡Eso Zelena! – dijo Graham al ver la ferocidad de Zelena.

-¡PARECEN HERMANAS! – gritaron Mr. D y Emma al mismo tiempo.

_Zelena: Me tienen harta…_

Luego Tinker, quien quiso hacer la sesión en bikini…

_Mr. D.: Sin comentarios…_

La sesión termino y las chicas fueron a casa.

Mulan hacia fiesta porque Maléfica se había ido, mientras que Aurora se limitó a llorar por su desastrosa foto y luego dormir. Regina y Emma liándose por toda la casa y Zelena destapando el baño, de nuevo. Por otro lado Ruby haciéndole twerk a Blue, quien con su Biblia trataba de alejarla, ya saben, lo habitual.

El día de la eliminación llegó y nuestras hermosas chicas se dirigieron al panel, donde Cora y los jueces esperaban.

-HOLA – dijo Cora, vestida con un disfraz de safari.

-Hola, Cora – dijeron todas.

-Wow, Cora… ¡QUE SEXY! – dijo Emma.

Cora rodo los ojos.

-Emma, cállate y hablemos de los premios – dijo ella-. HABLEMOS DE LOS PREMIOS QUE SON… 100,000 dólares en efectivo, la portada en Fashion Story y Vogue y no solo eso, 6 páginas sobre la ganadora en estas revistas y un contrato en Elite Model Management y no podemos olvidar un contrato con CoverGirl.

Todas las chicas asintieron felizmente.

_Zelena: El mejor premio…_

-Nuestros jueces… Hook, fotógrafo aspirante a pervertido – dijo señalando a Hook-. Tenemos a Granny, nuestro fósil-. Granny fulminó con la mirada a Cora-. Nuestro querido Gold, dueño de Fashion Story y nuestro juez invitado, Graham Humbert, fotógrafo y modelo de ropa interior.

-Hola – dijo sonriendo.

_Ruby: Graham es TAN SEXY – se pone a hacer twerk._

-¡Bien! Empecemos con Blue – dijo Cora dando una palmada.

En la foto, la gran anaconda se extendía desde la pierna de Blue hasta su cabeza y miraba a Blue fijamente, mientras que la más pequeña estaba en la cabeza de Blue. Blue se veía de lo más asustada.

-Si no te hubieras visto tan asustada, sería una buena foto – dijo Graham.

-La serpiente es el diablo – dijo ella.

-No, la serpiente es la modelo en esta foto, no tú – dijo Granny.

-Pudiste hacerlo mejor – dijo Gold.

-Gracias, Blue… ¡Emma! deja de morderme.

Emma, que estaba detrás de Cora mordiendo su hombro se despegó.

-Lo siento – dijo inocentemente.

-Veamos esa foto.

Emma posaba junto al tigre con total elegancia.

-¿Te he dicho que tú nunca me decepcionas? – dijo Cora, sonriendo.

_Emma: Dios MIO – se desmaya._

-Es muy buena, Emma – dijo Gold.

-Veamos a Ruby – dijo Cora.

Ruby miraba la cámara con sensualidad y sostenía la correa del lobo, como si lo estuviera paseando.

-Me encanta – dijo Granny.

-Es genial – dijo Hook-. ¿Quieres mi número?

-No – dijo Ruby rodando los ojos.

-Gracias, por la ropa interior – dijo Graham tímidamente.

-Es el turno de Regina – dijo Cora.

Regina posaba encima del oso, como si estuviera encima de un escritorio.

-QUE PIERNAS – dijo Emma abanicándose.

-Emma tú no eres jueza – dijo Mulan pisándola.

-Es algo que verías en Vogue. Es fabuloso – dijo Gold.

-Mary Margaret.

En la foto, las aves volaban en muchas direcciones diferentes, mientras Mary M. posaba como si fuera la dueña del mundo.

-Prácticamente te estas comiendo al mundo ¿En qué pensabas? – preguntó Cora.

-En Mr. David – dijo suspirando.

_Regina: Ella no entiende que él es gay – dice negando con la cabeza._

-Aurora.

La foto de Aurora apareció.

-Sin comentarios – dijo Cora.

-Mala – dijo Granny-. No te queríamos asustada sino como si fueras modelo, esto no es Fear Next Top Model.

-Mulan – dijo Cora llamando a nuestra querida asiática.

Mulan tenía el traje de safari y con un látigo "domaba" al león. Tenía unos tacones rojos.

-Genial. Tus piernas lucen kilométricas – dijo Graham.

-Pareces toda una supermodelo – dijo Cora-. Gracias, Mulan. Belle.

Belle estaba recostada encima del elefante y lo acariciaba.

_Ruby: Belle se enamoró del elefante…_

_Regina y Emma: ZOOFILIA – comienza a carcajearse, mientras Regina la mira como si estuviera tratando con una niña de 5 años._

-Es una muy bonita foto – dijo Gold-. Me encanta Belle. Mejoraste mucho desde la semana pasada.

-Es el turno de Zelena.

Zelena estaba recostada en el piso con muchos zorros.

-¿Son familia? – dijo Cora.

Zelena rodó los ojos.

-Debo decir que me gusta – añadió Cora.

-Trabajar contigo fue bueno y la foto es bonita. Yo te contrataría – dijo Graham.

-TINKER.

Tinker estaba en bikini con los pingüinos.

-¿Bikini? – preguntó Granny, con cara de no entender una mierda.

-No hacía frío – dijo Tinker.

-Ok… fue buena. Gracias Tinker – dijo Cora-. Ahora veremos quienes seguirán en la competencia. VAYANSE.

Todas salieron y los jueces comenzaron a evaluar.

_Blue: Estoy nerviosa._

_Aurora: De seguro me botan…_

Las chicas volvieron a entrar.

-Frente a mí hay 10 hermosas chicas, pero solo 9 seguirán participando… La primera que llamare es la mejor foto y es… Ruby.

-Gracias – dijo está feliz.

-Emma.

-Regina.

_Regina: CUIDENSE PERRAS._

-Mary Margaret – Mary Margaret soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Mulan

_Mulan: MAS COMIDAAAAA._

-Belle.

-Zorra – dijo señalando a Zelena.

_Zelena: Esto es bullying._

-Tinker.

-Gracias – dijo está sonriendo tiernamente.

-Blue y Aurora pasen al frente, por favor.

Las chicas se dirigieron agarradas de las manos y llorando.

-Tengo 2 chicas bellísimas frente a mí, pero solo una puede seguir compitiendo.

_Aurora: ZZZZZ_

_Blue: Dios…_

-Blue eres una chica que tiene talento, pero que esta semana no fue buena. Aurora tu eres preciosa, pero has ido decayendo… La chica que seguirá compitiendo es…

Cora saca la foto de…

-Blue.

Blue saca su Biblia y su rosario.

-GRACIAS JESUS, ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO.

_Blue: Jesus me ama._

_Mulan: Mierda… _

-Aurora eres linda, pero debes practicar, ¿sí?

Aurora asintió.

-Ahora, vete y vuelve a la escuela. A ver si te vuelves inteligente.

_Aurora: Ya no tendré esa cama… Tendré que dedicarme al robo de colchones…_

Aurora se va y forma una banda de robo de colchones, pijamas y almohadas.

**Y este fue el capítulo de hoy…**

**¿Les gusto? Dejen reviews. ¿No les gusto? Dejen reviews. **

**¿Quién ganara? Ni siquiera lo sé yo. **


	7. The Girl Who Shows Her Boobs

**HOLAAAAA :D **

**Antes que nada quiero dar gracias a las personas que dejaron review, principalmente a Love Girl, a The Little Phoenix y a LolIsBack. ¡Son grandes, chicas! También quiero aclarar una duda a LoveGirl…: Cuando puse que Zelena posaba con zorros, me refería a zorros. Como los de Dora la Exploradora, ya sabes. Espero que sigas alimentando mi ego! ;D **

**Debo agregar que lo que les tocan a las chicas hacer en este capítulo es idea de The Little Phoenix. ¡Gracias chica!**

**OUAT y ANTM no me pertenecen, pero SNTM, sí. xD**

Mientras Aurora era buscada por la policía por atracar una fábrica de colchones y almohadas, y un Victoria's Secret; las muchachas estaban en la casa. Ya saben… lo de siempre.

_Mulan: Me apena que Aurora se haya ido… ella era genial – dijo limpiándose una lagrima._

_Regina: Bueno, se terminaron las peleas por las camas, eso está bien…_

Como Mulan extrañaba a su amiga Aurora, se instaló en la cocina y se puso a comer cantidades industriales de helado. Había de muchísimos sabores, fresa, chocolate, vainilla. Emma al ver el helado se despegó de Regina y fue a ver si podía comer un poco. Grave error, Mulan casi le arranca la mano con su cuchara.

_Mulan: ¿Qué se cree la rubia depravada sexual al pensar que podía comer un poco de helado…?- frunce el ceño y; sigue comiendo y llorando. _

_Emma: Maldita…_

Mientras Mulan vaciaba la nevera, Tinker trataba de venderle un poco de marihuana a Blue, quien le decía que era un pecado. Ruby le explicaba a Belle las razones por las cuales tener un elefante era tener una mala idea. Mary Margaret seguía de acampada en la puerta e incluso tenía una fogata.

_Mary Margaret: Siempre es bueno tener fuego en el bosque – se pone repelente-. Me pregunto si será Mr. D quien trae el CORA MAIL_

Emma y Regina se besaban encima de la pasarela de la casa.

_Zelena: Esas dos están dando un show porno._

_Blue: Espero que lleguen vírgenes al matrimonio – dice mirando hacia arriba._

Y así pasaron los días y las horas, o lo que sea, hasta que llegó el CORA MAIL, claro sin que Mary M. se diera cuenta.

-CORA MAIL – gritó Regina.

-¿¡QUE?! – preguntó Mary Margaret corriendo desde el baño-. Pero si solo me fui hace 3 minutos.

-Idiota – dijo Regina, rodando los ojos.

Las otras llegaron.

-Léelo, Gina – dijo Emma, cariñosamente.

Regina sonrió y abrió el sobre.

_Tinker: No me sorprende que esas dos se casen después del concurso._

_Emma: Regina está buenísima; incluso está más buena que mi querida Cora – dice suspirando._

-Pintemos con crayolas, love…

-CORA – terminan todas al unísono.

_Tinker: No creo que darle marihuana a Cora sea buena idea…_

_Zelena y Regina: Cora necesita acompañar a Maléfica en ese manicomio – dice Zelena pitándose las uñas._

_-Cora necesita rehabilitación, que es diferente – dice Regina limándose las uñas._

_Emma: Cora siempre tiene las palabras correctas a la hora de escribir el Cora Mail._

Al día siguiente nuestras chicas fueron a una especie de piscina que tenía en medio una pasarela.

_Belle: ¡VAMOS A MODELAR! – dice entusiasmada. _

_Ruby: Genial… - dice sonriendo-. Y lo mejor es que hay una piscina._

-HOLA, ZORRAS, AUUUU – dice Mr. D.

_Mulan: ¿En serio?_

_Belle y Ruby: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Emma: Él está vestido de zorra el día de hoy – niega con la cabeza-. Ese color no le favorece. _

-Hoy vamos a modelar en la pasarela – dijo Mr. D. moviendo las pestañas-. Y para esto nos acompañara… Miss Midas.

En ese momento apareció Midas, con una túnica a lo Walter Mercado.

-Holas, damas – dijo Ms. Midas, mas amaneradamente que Mr. D.

Todas las chicas saludaron.

-Esta semana se les juzgara por su forma de caminar en esta pasarela, que debo agregar, no es del todo resistente. Está resbalosa y encima de eso los peldaños se mueven cuando los pisan – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

_Mr. D.: ¡Se van a caer…! –canturrea y aplaude._

_Ms. Midas: Veamos de que están hechas estas muchachitas. _

_Blue: ¿Dios, porque? _

_Emma: Ok…_

-¡Vayan a vestirse y a ponerse presentables y comencemos!

Las chicas se pusieron la ropa que iban a usar, que fue diseñada por Midas.

Mr. D iba a ir presentando a las chicas, mientras Midas iba tirar las fotos, al final de la pasarela.

-Damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos a la Pasarela SNTM 2014, hoy tenemos a 9 encantadoras chicas que modelaran para nosotros. ¡Comencemos! – dijo entusiasta-. La primera es la reservada pero hermosa Blue!

Mr. D. señaló donde se supone que saldrían las chicas. Blue salió con un bikini azul.

-La señorita nos modela este fabuloso bikini. Miren que confianza.

Blue se tambaleaba en la pasarela y trataba de mantenerse en pie.

-Y aquí viene… enseñando sus boobies – dice apunto de reírse.

Blue modelaba sin la parte de arriba del bikini, que se le había caído cuando se devolvía. Blue al escuchar que faltaba su parte de arriba miró hacia atrás y perdió el equilibrio cayéndose en la piscina.

_Blue: SEÑOR PERDONAME – dice llorando._

_Mr. D y Miss Midas: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LA MEJOR – se chocan las manos y se siguen riendo._

_Ruby: Juro que casi me hago de la risa – dice secándose una lagrima._

_Emma: Esa Blue es una picarona. _

Luego de Blue, fue el turno de Emma.

-Luego de nuestra querida Blue, le toca a la siempre sensual Emma.

Emma sale con un vestido negro strapless ceñido al cuerpo.

-¡Miren ese vestido! ¿No es adorable como le queda?

Emma se resbalaba en la pasarela y maldecía en voz "baja".

-Emma, las futuras chicas CoverGirl no dicen eso – dice Mr. D asombrado por las palabrotas de la señorita Swan-. Y esa fue Miss Palabrotas, damas y caballeros.

Emma sacó el dedo para Mr. D.

-Tan simpática – dice sonriendo-. Ahora es el turno de Ruby.

Ruby apareció con lencería roja.

-Miren eso, caballeros heterosexuales. ¿No es sexy?

Muchos hombres aullaban como las caricaturas.

Ruby modelaba su lencería hasta que el viento la empujó ligeramente y se cayó de la pasarela.

_Mr. D y Ms. M: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OTRA VEZ!_

-Esa sí que es una caída, damas y caballeros. Gracias, Ruby!

_Ruby: Maldita sea…_

-Es hora de presenciar la belleza de Regina – dice Mr. D.

Regina salía con uno de los trajes de reina **(De esos que usa en la serie)**.

-Este es uno de las obras de arte de nuestro querido Midas – dice sonriendo.

Regina modelaba con confianza y sin resbalar ni una sola vez.

_Emma: Gina se veía exquisita en ese traje. _

_Zelena: Que maldito equilibrio. _

-Ahora es el turno de nuestra acosadora favorita, Mary Margaret! – dice Mr. D. tratando de despegar a Mary de su cuerpo-. Vete a modelar, coño.

Mr. D. le dio un empujón a Mary Margaret que hizo que esta se cayera en la piscina sin tener la oportunidad de modelar.

_Mary Margaret: Valió la pena – dice toda mojada. _

-Es el turno de Mulan – dice Mr. D. mientras Mary Margaret sigue tratando de salir de la piscina.

Mulan sale con un kimono.

-Vemos que la señorita viste un bellísimo traje de China – dice.

-Es japonés, imbécil – dice Mulan tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

-Sí, sí, como sea… Esa fue Mulan, señoras y señores – dice Mr. D. aplaudiendo-. Ahora es el turno de Belle.

Belle sale con un vestido azul muy a la moda.

-Ese sin duda es el último grito de la loba – dice Mr. D-. AUUUUU.

-AUUUUU – el público imita el aullido súper gay de nuestro querido Mr. D.

Belle camina por la pasarela con éxito.

-Ahora le toca a la tapa baños, digo, Zelena.

_Zelena: No se cansan…_

Zelena tenía unos shorts, con una blusa verde.

-Correcto para ir a la playa – dice Ms. Midas quitándole el micrófono a Mr. D.

-Dame el micrófono, viejo cochino – dice Mr. D. forcejeando con Midas, quien fue empujado y sin querer empuja a Zelena, quien cae encima de Mary Margaret, quien todavía sigue tratando de salir de la piscina.

-Bueno – dice Mr. D, mientras Midas se tapa la boca y vuelve a su lugar-. SIGAMOS. Aquí tenemos a la última pero no menos importante… TINKERBELL.

Tinker salía con un pijama de ositos.

-AWWW – dice el público.

Tinker camina como borracha, pero eso sin duda vuelve loca a la gente, así que…

-Y ESO FUE TODO, AMIGOS – dice Mr. D. aplaudiendo mientras Zelena y Mary Margaret siguen en la piscina aplaudiendo. Las otras aplauden.

Una vez que este exitoso desfile termino las chicas fueron a casa a descansar.

_Mulan: Modelar siempre me abre el apetito – dice comiéndose unos rollos de sushi._

_Emma: Esta noche Regina y yo… ya saben – mueve las cejas. _

En la noche nadie dormia ya que tanto Emma como Regina se la pasaron gimiendo.

_Blue: Adiós virginidad_

La mañana llegó y todas se quejaban de que no pudieron dormir.

_Emma: Realmente no me importa. _

_Regina: Esas perras están celosas. _

-CORA MAIL – gritó Mulan, quien no estaba en la cocina, por lo que vio que el CORA MAIL, estaba allí.

-¿Qué? Pero solo me fui unos segundos – dijo Mary Margaret con una navaja de afeitar y la cara llena de crema, saliendo de la cocina.

-Bueno, no sé – dijo Mulan, metiéndose un pastel en la boca.

-Lee – dijo Zelena.

-Hoy será la eliminación así que se jodieron, love…

-CORA.

_Regina: Lo diré nuevamente… Cora se droga._

Las chicas llegaron esa noche al salón de los jueces.

-HOLA CHICAS – dijo Cora vestida de conejo y dando saltos.

_Emma: CORA ESTA VESTIDO DE CONEJO, ¡QUE SEXY! ME DAN GANAS DE… - entra Regina, le tapa la boca y sonreí a la cámara – Adolescentes ven esto, Srta. Swan._

-CORA TE VES SENSUAL – dijo Emma, con los ojos brillosos.

-Tú también te ves SEXY, Emma – dice Cora coquetamente.

_Blue: Sería traumático un trio entre Regina, Emma y Cora… EL SEÑOR NOS LIBRE!_

-Ya vimos sus participaciones en la pasarela, así que me iré al grano – dijo Cora sentándose-. Pero antes LOS PREMIOS… 100,000 dólares en efectivo, la portada en Fashion Story y Vogue y no solo eso, 6 páginas sobre la ganadora en estas revistas y un contrato en Elite Model Management y no podemos olvidar un contrato con CoverGirl.

Todas asintieron.

-Nuestros jueces…: Hook, fotógrafo de mierda – Hook la miró mal-. Granny, a quien mandaremos al asilo una vez termino esto, Gold, quien no hace absolutamente nada y Ms. Midas, quien pelea demasiado y esta es la última vez que vuelves aquí – dice mirándolo.

Las chicas rieron.

-AL GRANO – dijo Cora-. Eso significa que no reviviremos esos momentos tan geniales de nuevo y que las juzgaremos de una vez por todas, ¿de acuerdo? – dice mirando a todo el mundo-. BLUE.

-Blue, fue muy valiente de tu parte quitarte la parte de arriba del bikini, ¡fue fenomenal! – dice Hook.

-Se veía sexy – dice Emma.

-Emma cállate – dice Regina.

-Pero… - trata de decir Blue.

-¿Cómo te quitaste la parte de arriba sin que tus manos se aproximaran a esa parte? – pregunta Granny-. FUE GENIAL.

-Me encantó cuando se tiró a la piscina – dice Cora-. Gracias, Blue. VAMOS EMMA.

-Emma lo hizo excelente – dijo Hook, sonriendo.

-Ya bájate – dijo Granny-. Dijiste muchas palabrotas.

-Las palabrotas me excitaron – dijo Cora moviendo con las manos las orejas de conejo de su traje.

_Regina: ¿Qué?_

_Emma: Se excito… - se desmaya._

-Ruby…

-Ruby lo hiciste mal… - dijo Granny.

-Fue una mierda – dijo Ms. Midas.

_Ruby: Coño…_

-Regina, Regina, Regina – dice Cora saltando en su silla.

_Zelena: Ella necesita rehabilitación. _

-Regina nunca me decepciona – dice sonriendo Gold.

-Me encantó esa confianza.

-Te contratare para trabajar conmigo – dijo Ms. M.

_Regina: Dios no…_

-ACOSO – dice Cora señalando a Mary M.

-Ni siquiera modelaste, pero esa caída fue genial – dijo Ms. Midas burlonamente.

-Mulan.

-Mulan lo hizo muy bien – dijo Gold.

-Tu belleza es única – dijo Hook.

-A mí me encantó.

-Gracias, Mulan – dijo Cora-. Belle.

-Preciosa – dice Gold.

-Me dieron ganas de comprar ese vestido y no es mi estilo – dijo Cora-. ZORRA.

Zelena dio un paso adelante.

-Debo decir que tu caída me dio mucha risa – dijo Cora.

-A mí me gustó como lo hiciste y no fue tu culpa caerte – dijo Granny.

-Lo hiciste bien y tienes buena actitud.

_Zelena: El bullying nunca acabara, pero tengo buenas críticas._

-TINKERBELL – chilló Cora.

-Tinker fue adorable.

-El pijama de osito fue lo máximo – dijo Gold.

-Bueno, chicas, decidiremos quienes seguirán – dijo Cora.

Todas salieron y luego volvieron a entrar.

-Aquí hay 9 chicas pero solo tengo 8 fotos en mis manos… A la primera que llamare será ¡REGINA!

-Gracias.

_Regina: CUIDENSE PERRAS. _

-Mulan.

-Emma.

-Belle.

-Zelena.

-Tinkerbell.

-Mary desastre.

-Blue, Ruby, pasen al frente.

_Belle: Mierda… espero que mi rojita no se vaya – dice secándose las lágrimas._

-Tengo a dos hermosas chicas frente a mí, pero solo una foto. Blue, estas abajo porque trataste de hacer un stripper en la pasarela y eso está mal. Y Ruby, eres buena, pero no puedes irte cayendo en todas las pasarelas – dice Cora y hace twerk-. La chica que seguirá compitiendo es…

Saca la foto de…

-Blue.

_Blue: EL SEÑOR ME AMA._

_Ruby: Y se queda la cristiana loca…_

-Ruby, eres genial, pero deberías irte a hacerle competencia a Miley Cyrus.

Ruby asiente, abraza a Belle y se va.

Aparece un video donde Belle y Ruby hacían twerk vestidas de Santa Claus.

Luego Ruby se va de la casa y va en busca de Miley Cyrus para hacer una competencia de twerk.

**Y… YA! ¿LES GUSTO? DEJEN REVIEWS. ¿NO LES GUSTO? DEJEN REVIEWS. GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE POR ESOS REVIEWS! :D**


	8. The Girl Who Cry All The Time

**Buenos días, tardes, noches, lo que sea! Primero…: GRACIAS POR ESOS REVIEWS! :DD (bailecito sensual), quiero dar gracias a Maringeles, quien siempre se quita el sombrero hacia a mi y me manda un besote. ¡Gracias guapa! Tambien a LolIsBack, quien también me mando un review diciendo que era la leche, pero sigo sin entender xD y a LoveGirl, quien siempre pone un review por capitulo y está traumada con David y piensa que es buena idea que Cora vaya a rehabilitación xDD GRACIAS! **

**Bueno, ahora sí, a lo que vinimos…**

**OUAT y ANTM no me pertenecen… SNTM, sí. **

Luego de que Ruby se fuera y le hiciera competencia a Miley Cyrus, nuestras muchachas se fueron a la casa.

_Belle: Ruby se fue… - se pone a llorar a moco tendido-. ¿QUIÉN SERA MY BFF? – esto lo dice como si fuera Paris Hilton._

Mientras Belle lloraba frente a las cámaras, Mulan arrasaba con la cocina y a la vez peleaba con Blue, quien le decía que la gula es un pecado. Mary Margaret y Zelena tiraban papel de baño por toda la casa.

_Regina: Aquí no hay personas normales…_

_Mary Margaret: Zelena y yo decidimos que seria buena idea hacer una pelea de papel de baño – le tira a la cámara._

Mientras esto sucedia, Emma tuvo la maravillosa idea de vestirse de momia con su rollo de papel.

_Emma: ¿Cómo me veo? - dice mientras posa cuidadosamente con el papel. _

_Tinker: Creo que todas aquí, o al menos una buena cantidad, se fumo una bolsa de mi cocaína._

Regina y Tinker observaban el desastre, hasta que el timbre sonó.

-YO ABRO – dijo Emma corriendo envuelta de papel de baño – CORA MAIL.

Mary Margaret corrió como poseída hasta la puerta.

-¿VISTE QUIEN TRAJO EL MALDITO CORA MAIL? – preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos y gritando.

Emma la miró como si estuviera loca y respondio gritando:

-NOOOOO, POR SUPUESTO QUE LO VI, PERO NO TE DIRE.

Mary Margaret se tiro en el piso a llorar y hacer berrinches.

-La marihuana es gratis, Love…

-CORA.

_Regina: ¿En serio?_

_Tinker: ¿Marihuana gratis? ¿Dónde? – dice emocionada. _

En la tarde siguiente nuestras 8 señoritas se dirigieron a una fiesta.

_Mulan: Supongo que este pijama esta mas que bien – dice mientras se mira la ropa, que era una camiseta manga corta blanca y unos bóxer del mismo color._

-HOLA, SEÑORITAS – dice Mr. D. vestido de blanco-. Veo que todas están vestidas de blanco también.

-Si, si, di lo que tengas que decir – dice Mulan.

-No le hables asi – dice Mary Margaret dándole en una boobie.

-HEY, CERO PELEAS DE BOOBIES, ¿OK? – dice Mr. D. al ver que Mulan le devolvió el golpe-. Odio cuando lo hacen porque yo no tengo.

-Te puedo dar las mias – dice Mary Margaret agarrándose.

-No asco –dice Mr. D. haciendo una mueca de asco.

-VAYAMOS AL GRANO- dice Zelena.

_Zelena: Iban a hacer una discusión sobre boobies. _

_Mary M: Amo al Mr. David – se sonroja._

_Mr. D.: Ella es desagradable._

-Bueno, aquí están en una fiesta, pero eso es mas que obvio, hoy tendrán que impresionar a diferentes jueces de CoverGirl, Fashion Story, Elite Model, etc. Porque no me acuerdo de los otros – dice Mr. D. sonriendo-. Mulan me encanta tus bóxer, Mary Margaret acertaste con el vestido, Belle deja de llorar y vístete, Emma… ¿no tienes camiseta?

_Emma: Estaba en sostén, ¿problema?_

-No.

Mr. D. rodo los ojos.

-Regina muy bien con ese pantalón y esa blusa. Zelena adorable con ese pijama que te robaste, Blue me fascina ese traje de monja y Tinker te ves bien con el bikini – termina Mr. D-. Ahora… FIESTA.

Las chicas entraron al club y se encontraron con muchos travestis.

_Regina: Yo adoro a los travestis._

Regina se emocionó y de inmediatamente se relacionó con todos, mientras que Belle lloraba en una esquina, Mulan se plantaba frente a la mesa de comida y le se robaba el gran pastel que había allí. Emma le ayudaba.

_Emma y Mulan: PASTEL GRATIS. _

Por otro lado Tinker estaba borracha y estaba metida en un cubo de basura, Zelena llamaba a Glinda por un teléfono que le robo al travesti que trabajaba con CoverGirl y Blue estaba arrodillada en medio de la pista cantando una canción cristiana. Mary Margaret acosaba a Mr. D.

_Mr. D.: No llevaban ni media hora en la fiesta cuando lo destruyeron todo… TODO. Incluso el pastel desaparecio – mira hacia atrás-. Ahora Blue se ha quitado la ropa interior._

_Blue: Esa ropa me molestaba. _

Como las chicas estaban insoportables, las sacaron a patadas, literalmente, del lugar.

_Travesti con peluca rosada: Esas perras no pueden volver aquí. _

_Travesti que trabaja con CoverGirl: Una de ellas me robó el celular. Malnacidas._

Mr. D. se reunio con ellas.

-Se supone, malditas brujas, que deben relacionarse con ellos, no robarse el pastel o acabar borrachas, y TODO ESO EN MEDIA HORA, ¿Qué son? ¿Perras biónicas? Les dire que dijeron los jueces sobre ustedes… - dijo limándose las uñas.

Todas asintieron y Emma agarro a Tinker para que esta no se cayera.

-Regina, buena presentación y les encantó que hablaras de los musicales de Broadway. Blue… no te vuelvas a sacar la ropa interior, por favor. Emma, no estas en un burdel o bar lésbico, esto era una fiesta de travesti, no le interesaban ver tus abdominales.

-A mi si – dijo Regina abrazándola por la espalda.

Mr. D. las ignoró.

-Mary Margaret, no vuelvas a acosarme de esa manera y Mulan, NO ROBES EL PASTEL. Belle, nuevamente, vístete y deja de llorar. Zelena devuelve ese maldito teléfono y Tinker… sin comentarios. No hay ganadora de este reto, ya que aunque Regina lo hizo bien, insultaste al travesti que trabaja en Fashion Story. Ahora váyanse y no vuelvan por aquí, nunca jamas.

Todas las chicas se fueron a la casa y cuando llegaron encontraron el Cora Mail. Mary M. lo tomó y abrió el sobre.

-Los trios son buenos, pero de dos también, love…

-Cora – dijeron todas.

_Blue: Dios quiera que no hagamos una porno – dice mirando hacia arriba y aferrándose a su siempre fiel, Biblia. _

A la mañana siguiente las chicas se reunieron con Mr. D. en un viejo teatro.

-Perras – dijo sonriendo-. Hoy nos acompaña el pequeño Henry.

Henry sonrió.

-Henry tiene 10 años y será nuestro fotógrafo.

_Regina: ¿Otro mocoso?_

_Henry: Todas son muy bonitas – se sonroja._

-Nuestra sesión de hoy será en pareja y consiste en representar parejas – dice emocionado.

-¿Puedo fotografiarme contigo? – dice Mary M. soñadoramente.

-No, coño – dice cortante-. Las parejas y los temas serán los siguientes:

-Regina y Emma, Harry Potter y Ron.

_Regina: Ok…_

-Blue y Zelena, Romeo y Julieta.

_Zelena: Con la monja…_

-Belle…

-YO LO DEBERIA DE HACER CON RUBY – dice sollozando.

-CALLATE – ruge Mr. D. – Belle y Mulan, Edward y Bella – dice seriamente y luego suelta una gran carcajada.

- Acosadora y Tinkerbell serán La Mujer Maravilla y Superman.

_Mr. D.: Soy un maldito genio._

_Tinker: Genial._

-QUE EMPIECEN LOS JUEGOS –dice Mr. D. poniéndose su peluca blanca.

Las chicas van y se ponen maquillaje y su personaje.

-REGINA Y EMMA DEJEN DE BESARSE Y VENGAN – dice Mr. D.

Regina era Harry y Emma era Ron.

Las chicas empezaron a posar y a abrazarse y a besarse. Casi hacen un porno frente al pobre Henry.

_Henry: A pesar de que casi se comen la una con la otra debo decir que fue muy bueno. Tienen mucha química. Y también creo que no volveré a ver a Harry Potter de la misma manera. _

_Regina: Tengo confianza de que puede ganar como mejor foto._

Las siguientes fueron Zelena y Blue.

_Mr. D.: Zelena era Romeo y Blue era Julieta… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA._

_Henry: Pienso que lo hicieron muy bien._

Belle y Mulan llegaron vestidas de Bella y Edward, respectivamente.

_Mulan: Yo lo hice bien, pero Belle no dejo de llorar. _

_Henry: Belle hizo un desastre._

Y las ultimas fueron Mary M. y Tinker. Tinker era Superman y Mary era la Mujer Maravilla.

_Mary M: Mr. D. no quiso ser mi Superman… tengo que conformarme con Tinker. _

_Tinker: SUPERMAN – dice tirándose de una mesa._

Las chicas terminaron de posar y se dirigieron a la casa a hacer sus cosas de chicas. Nunca llegó el Cora Mail, ya que Mary Margaret se la pasó fuera de la casa en busca del dichoso mensajero, por lo que un chofer apareció para llevarlas a la eliminación.

-Hola, señoras – dijo Cora.

-Hola.

-CORA ERES BELLA – dijo Emma corriendo hacia ella y pegándosele como un chicle.

-Lo sé – dice Cora-. Hablemos de premios…: 100,000 dólares en efectivo, la portada en Fashion Story y Vogue y no solo eso, 6 páginas sobre la ganadora en estas revistas y un contrato en Elite Model Management y no podemos olvidar un contrato con CoverGirl.

Todas sonrieron.

-Ahora nuestros jueces… Hook, quien no hace absolutamente nada. Granny, de aquí al asilo. Gold, quien esta de adorno y el pequeño Henry, fotógrafo profesional y cursa el 6to grado.

Henry sonrio un poco y los otros jueces ignoraron a Cora.

-Empecemos con Blue y Zelena – dice Cora.

Aparece la foto. Zelena está vestida de Romeo y Blue de Julieta; las dos se miran de manera romántica.

-AWWW – dijeron todos los jueces, menos Henry.

-Es muy bonita, pero no es High Fashion – dijo el niño de manera profesional.

-Pero es linda – insistió Cora-. Gracias. Veamos a Regina y a Emma.

En la foto, Regina y Emma casi se arrancaban la ropa.

-HACE CALOR – dijo Hook.

-LO SÉ – dijo Emma.

-¡De eso estaba hablando! – dijo Cora sacando unos lentes 3D.

_Regina: Cora debería saber que esas fotos no están en 3D… Idiota… - dice cruzándose de brazos. _

-Es buena, me gustaria ponerla de portada para Fashion Story – dijo Gold.

-Me encantó trabajar con ustedes – dijo Henry tímidamente.

-Veamos a Mulan y Belle.

Mulan y Belle imitaban a Edward y Bella en la foto, pero en esta Belle lloraba a moco tendido.

-ASCO – dijo Cora, quitándose los lentes-. Ya no se diga mas, Tinker y Mary Margaret.

Tinker cargaba a Mary Margaret, pero por su cara no podía con ella.

-Mary Margaret está gorda – dijo Tinker.

-CLARO QUE NO – dijo Mary Margaret dándole un empujon.

-GORDA – repitió Cora, riéndose a carcajadas.

-Creo que lo pudieron hacer mejor – dijo Henry, que al parecer era el único cuerdo en ese lugar.

-AHORA SALGAN – dijo Cora.

Las chicas salieron y volvieron a entrar luego de dos horas, ya que Cora y los jueces se la pasaron jugando y Henry trataba de que lo tomaran en serio. Pobre niño, el debería tener el trabajo de Cora.

-Aquí hay 8 chicas, pero, solo tengo 7 fotos en mis manos, ¿Qué diablos va después? – dice preguntándole a un camarógrafo.

-Llamar a la mejor foto – dice el hombre.

-Ah si. Ya oyeron al caballero. La mejor foto es para… Emma y Regina.

Las dos recogieron sus fotos y Emma abrazó a Cora como por diez minutos.

-Ya, se nos acaba el tiempo – dijo el camarógrafo.

-A la siguiente que llamare será… Mulan.

-Zelena y Blue.

-Mary Margaret.

_Mary Margaret: SIIIII – dice chillando._

-Tinker, Belle, pasen al frente – dice Cora seriamente.

Las dos pasaron agarradas de las manos.

-Solo tengo 1 foto y es de la que seguirá en la competencia – las chicas asienten-. Tinker, me fascina esa marihuana que me das, pero si algo te pesa en una foto, debes hacerlo con cara de fashionista y Belle… Deja de llorar por el amor de Dios. La chica que seguirá compitiendo es…

Saca la foto de…

-Tinker.

Tinker sonríe y le da un abrazo a Belle.

_Belle: Bueno ahora puedo violar a Gold y buscar a Ruby._

-Belle estás siendo demasiado llorona y no te soporto, vete – dice Cora.

Belle se va, consigue violar a Gold y busca a su BFF, Ruby.

Mientras tanto…

-Tienen una sorpresa cuando lleguen a casa – dice Cora, maliciosamente.

_Zelena: ¿Qué tramara esa perra loca? _

_Regina: No me gustó como dijo la palabra sorpresa…_

_Emma: STRIPPERS – dice aplaudiendo._

Las muchachas entraron a la casa y se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver quien estaba allí.

Escena del próximo capitulo…

_Mulan: NOOOOOO – dice arrodillándose y levantando las manos al cielo._

_Regina: Mierda… ¿Cómo que ella volvió?_

**Y… ESO ES TODO! XD**

**¿Qué me dicen de este capitulo? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? Al parecer volvió alguien… ¿Quién será? **

**Gracias por leer! :D**


	9. The Girl Who Become Hitler

**¡Buenas! :D Antes que nada, quiero agradecer los reviews! :D Así que… ¡GRACIAS! También quiero decir que si no termino este fic antes del martes, tengan paciencia y que las actualizaciones van a ser de Viernes a Domingo… No aseguro lo tres días seguidos, pero algunos de esos días será… Si las clases me dejan, claro T.T**

**OUAT y ANTM no me pertenecen… SNTM, sí. :DD**

En el capítulo anterior…

_Cora: Tienen una sorpresita – sonrisa maliciosa. _

_Emma: STRIPPERS! _

…..

Las chicas entraron a la casa y se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver quien estaba allí.

-Hola, chicas…

Mulan se tiró al piso y comenzó a gritar.

-NOOOOOOOOOO….

_Regina: ¿Qué diablos hace ella aquí? ¿No se supone que la eliminaron?_

_Emma: No es una stripper… - dice dolida._

-Es bueno volver – dice Ashley acariciándose la barriga.

_Mulan: NOOOOOOO ME PONDRA A LIMPIAR Y LUEGO ME PONDRA A DIETA – comienza a llorar. _

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dice Mary Margaret confundida.

_Regina: Idiota…_

-He vuelto… duh – dice rodando los ojos.

Mary Margaret analiza estas palabras.

_Mary M: Pero… - luego se encoge de hombros…- mientras no le ponga las manos a Mr. D. y no descubra quien trae el Cora Mail antes que yo, no hay problema. _

-Mulan deja de gritar – dice Ashley – le hace daño a mi bebe.

-MATENME – decía Mulan dramáticamente.

Ashley y Regina rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo, mientras las otras se iban a hacer las actividades de siempre. Emma se iba a buscar revistas playboy y sobre Cora, Tinker fumaba afuera, Zelena destapaba los baños, Blue rezaba y Mary Margaret se iba a acosar a Mr. D. por teléfono.

_Emma: Esto cambia un poco la competencia, ¿cierto? – decía mientras hacía un recorte de ella y Cora. _

_Ashley: LIMPIAR – decía mientras buscaba su escoba y sonreí diabólicamente._

A la mañana siguiente Mulan seguía en el vestíbulo. Tenía la misma posición de ayer, de rodillas mirando hacia arriba y los ojos muy abiertos.

-CORA MAIL – decía Emma con su megáfono pegado a la oreja de Mulan, pero esta ni siquiera la miro.

Emma frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

_Emma: Alguien está ligeramente traumada. _

-CORA MAIL – repitió.

Todas las chicas aparecieron. Regina le arrebató el sobre a Emma, quien le sonrió bobaliconamente.

-Nos vemos en el Kinder, love…

-CORA.

_Tinker: ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – dice confundida._

_Blue: Jesús, espero que no nos lleven a un burdel._

Al parecer Blue acertó con lo del burdel, porque se encontraban en uno en ese mismo instante.

_Blue: Dios…_

-HOLA, CHICAS – dice Mr. D. con un babydoll -. Hola, embarazada.

_Mary Margaret: ¡QUE SEXY!_

_Emma: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA UN BABYDOLL HAHAHAHAHAHA._

-¿Ven este babydoll? Es de Victoria Secret's. Y ustedes harán la sesión de hoy, aquí.

-¿Aquí trabaja Kathryn? – preguntó Emma, entusiasmada. Al parecer alguien quería descuento.

-No – dijo Mr. D. – Cuidadito con violar a alguien, Emma Swan. Como seguía diciendo, ustedes posaran con estos – dice sonriendo-. Nuestro fotógrafo de hoy será el diseñador de modas y pendejadas, Jefferson.

Jefferson apareció vestido con un babydoll, también.

_Emma: ….. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. _

-Hola, chicas – dice amaneradamente.

_Blue: Yo no me quiero poner un babydoll…_

-Bien, damitas, ¡Empecemos!

Todas se fueron a maquillar y cuando volvieron Jefferson ya estaba listo para trabajar.

_Emma: Regina se ve… - se pone roja. _

-Blue, tú vas primero.

Blue comenzó a posar un poco temerosa.

-Dame tu mejor cara de puta – decía Jefferson.

-Pero… yo no sé – decía Blue.

-CALLATE Y POSA – dijo Jefferson sacando un látigo.

Blue posaba muy asustada pero al final consiguió su "cara de puta".

-¡Emma! – llamó Mr. D.

Emma no apareció.

_Emma: Gina y yo nos fuimos de paseíto – dice sonriendo pícaramente. _

_Mr. D.: Estuvimos buscando a Emma y a Regina por 2 horas… ¡2 HORAS! ¿Saben dónde estaban? EN UNA DE LAS HABITACIONES DEL BURDEL TENIENDO UNA VELADA ROMANTICA – dice alterado-. SON UNA GENIOS. ¡ALGO ASI NECESITO PARA LLEVAR A JEFFERSON A LA CAMA! – sonríe triunfantemente. _

Emma y Regina aparecieron con el maquillaje corrido y todas despeinadas, por lo que Jefferson decidió que sería buena idea que las dos lo hicieran juntas, ya saben la sesión, claro está.

_Jefferson: Esa tensión sexual fue fenomenal. _

_Mr. D.: Jefferson es TAN lindo – suspira como una adolescente en celo._

_Mary M: Tendré que eliminar a ese estúpido Jefferson – mira la cámara como si fuera una asesina serial. _

Cuando Regina y Emma terminaron de hacerle el amor a la cámara y de hacerlo entre ellas, fue el turno de Ashley.

_Ashley: Esto será fácil – mira la cámara - ¿Eso es polvo?_

_Jefferson: Las embarazadas son tan lindas… pero esta está obsesionada con limpiar, incluso me mando a lavar mi babydoll… - se enoja._

-CALLATE LA BOCA Y POSA – dijo Jefferson azotando a Ashley con el látigo.

Luego fue el turno de Zelena, quien no dio muchos problemas. Tinker se ganó el cariño de Jefferson y este le propuso hacer un trio con él y Mr. David. Mary Margaret casi mata a Jefferson y ambos pelearon.

_Jefferson: Esa perra escupió en mis botas de meretriz y casi rompe mi babydoll. _

_Mr. D.: Que alguien queme a Mary Margaret o que la ahoguen en el río. Maldita bruja. _

_Mary M: PERRO – se pone en cuatro y le sabe espuma blanca de la boca._

Y luego fue el turno de Mulan, quien seguía en shock por la llegada de Ashley, pero a pesar de todo hizo un "buen" trabajo.

_Jefferson: Mulan es muy buena._

_Mr. D.: Quiero violar a Jefferson._

Las chicas llegaron a casa y Ashley se encargó de darles a cada una, una lista sobre sus antojos y reglas.

-ESCUCHEN BIEN, PERRAS. ESTOY EMBARAZADA Y USTEDES VAN A CUMPLIR MIS ANTOJOS. ¡MULAN!

Mulan apareció vestida de sirvienta.

-Mulan será mi ayudante personal en la limpieza, ahora… ¡QUIERO CHOCOLATE! – dijo sacando un látigo.

_Emma: Usualmente las embarazadas me excitan, pero Ashley me da miedo._

_Blue: Que Dios nos ayude – saca su Biblia._

Durante toda la semana Ashley se había convertido en una Hitler embarazada y las chicas eran los pobres judíos, incluso Regina trató de ponerle una trampa a Ashley, ya saben envenenarla, pero esa chica desarrolló un súper olfato y detectó el veneno. Regina fue encerrada en un armario por 24 horas.

_Regina: Ella está loca…_

-CORA MAIL – gritó Tinker.

Mary Margaret llegó corriendo, empujando a Tinker y quitándole el sobre. Tinker desde el suelo le mordió una pierna. Las dos empezaron a pelear.

-NO PELEEN – gritó Ashley, encolerizada-. ¿No ven que acaba de limpiar?

Dicho esto sacó su látigo y las empezó a azotar. Mary Margaret y Tinker se pusieron a ladrar.

-CALMA PERRAS – gritó Ashley.

Las dos se sentaron como si fuesen unos perros y sacaron la lengua.

-Mejor – dijo Ashley sonriendo.

_Zelena: Esto es bastante raro._

-ZELENA – gritó Ashley en el oído de Zelena.

-Estoy aquí, ¿lo sabias?

-Lee el Cora Mail – dijo Ashley, ignorándola.

-Hay eliminación – dijo simplemente.

En la noche nuestras judías y Hitler se dirigieron al panel.

-HOLA – dijo Cora con su usual sonrisa.

Todas miraron mal a Cora, menos Ashley.

_Emma: Amo a Cora, pero simplemente la cagó al traer a Osama Bin Laden aquí – se cruza de brazos, totalmente irritada._

-Hola, Cora – dijo Ashley inocentemente.

Cora sonrió y miro a las otras.

-¿Están enojadas? – dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño sin borrar la sonrisa.

Ninguna de las chicas respondió.

-¿Emma? – dijo inocentemente.

Emma la miró y casi le responde, pero Regina le tomó la mano y la entrelazó con la de Emma.

-No lo hagas, Emma – dijo dulcemente.

Emma le sonrió y miró "mal" a Cora.

-Oh… - dijo Cora bajando de intensidad su sonrisa-. ¿Cómo lo llevas Mulan?

Mulan resoplo y volteo la cara.

-Bien… - dijo borrando su sonrisa y poniendo una expresión de tristeza.

_Zelena: Se lo tiene merecido._

_Regina: Cora se pasó._

_Emma: Cora casi llora – dice con cara de lamentación._

-Hablemos de los premios – dice Cora tristemente-. 100,000 dólares en efectivo, la portada en Fashion Story y Vogue y no solo eso, 6 páginas sobre la ganadora en estas revistas y un contrato en Elite Model Management y no podemos olvidar un contrato con CoverGirl.

Todas se quedaron calladas y Cora suspiró.

-Nuestros jueces: Hook, fotógrafo. Granny, icono de la moda. Gold, dueño de Fashion Story. Y nuestro juez invitado, Jefferson, modelo de ropa interior y fotógrafo.

-Hola, chicas – dice amaneradamente-. ¿Usaste el látigo, Ashley?

Ashley sonrió complacida y todas las chicas bufaron enfadadas.

-Empecemos – dijo Cora sentándose-. Blue.

Blue apareció en la foto con un babydoll azul y con su biblia.

-Religiosa y sensual - dijo Hook-. Me gusta.

_Blue: ME VA A VIOLAR._

-Es buena – dijo Gold.

-Cuando te diga que pose como puta, posa y ya – dijo Jefferson.

Blue asintió rápidamente, temerosa de que él sacara su látigo rosado.

-Gracias, Blue – dijo Cora-. Emma y Regina.

En la foto, Regina tenía un babydoll negro y Emma uno rojo. Las dos se miraban casi comiéndose y la tensión sexual era más que evidente.

_Emma: Debo de ir al baño – se levanta y se va._

_Regina: Estoy satisfecha con esa foto._

-Me encantó trabajar con ambas – dijo Jefferson.

-¿No quieren un trio? – dijo Hook.

Emma se quitó uno de sus tacones y se lo tiro a Hook en un ojo.

-Bien – dijo Granny, riéndose.

-Veamos a Zelena.

Zelena tenía un babydoll verde y estaba rodeada de mujeres y hombres.

_Zelena: Espero que Glinda no se ponga celosa._

-Es excelente – dijo Gold.

-Candente – dijo Hook, tratando de sacarse el tacón del ojo.

-Ashley.

Ashley se ponía la mano en el vientre y tenía una cara de dolor.

_Mulan: En realidad su foto fue buena, pero debimos hacer Photoshop – dice y le choca cinco a Tinker, quien le acompaña. _

-ASQUEROSA - dice Jefferson y saca su látigo.

-Mulan y Mary Margaret.

Mulan y Mary Margaret tenían babydolls blancos y tenían una pelea de almohadas.

-Me gusta mucho, es muy Victoria Secret's – dijo Granny, asintiendo.

-Es muy buena – dijo Jefferson, peinándose.

_Mary M: Maña fuera que me no me diera una crítica buena. _

-Y por último, Tinker – dijo Cora.

Tinker estaba encima de una cama y con la mirada perdida.

-Tinker… no, no vuelvas a posar así – dijo Gold.

-Trataste, pero no lo lograste – dijo Granny.

-Bien chicas, salgan y vamos a deliberar.

Las chicas salieron enfadadas con Cora pero satisfechas con su resultado.

_Mulan y Blue: Rezo porque se vaya Hitler – dijo Blue levantando su biblia, mientras Mulan sostenía un Buda. _

Las chicas volvieron a entrar.

-Nuevamente aquí hay 8 chicas, pero solo tengo 7 fotos. A la primera que llamare será la mejor foto y es… Mulan y Mary Margaret.

Las dos se adelantaron y tomaron sus fotos de mala gana.

_Mulan: Espero no seguir a dieta y de esclava._

-Regina y Emma.

Regina le arrebató las fotos y Emma se limitó a bajar la cabeza para no mirar la cara triste de Cora.

-Zelena.

-Blue.

-Tinker y Ashley, pasen al frente…

Las dos se adelantaron, mientras que Blue sacaba un traje de monja, un rosario y su biblia y se ponía a rezar de rodillas. Mulan sacó su Buda.

-Tengo a dos chicas hermosas frente a mí, pero solo una seguirá compitiendo. Tinker eres sensacional, pero esa foto no fue buena. Ashley, la foto no fue buena. La que seguirá es…

Saca la foto de…

-Tinker.

Ashley comienza a patalear y se vuelve más loca que Maléfica.

_Mulan: NO LIMPIARE – comienza a bailar en ropa interior._

Finalmente Ashley fue llevada al mismo manicomio que Maléfica, por loca.

_Emma: PODRE BUSCAR MIS PLAYBOYS – comienza a hacer un stripper._

**Y eso fue todo xD. ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Raro? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Qué demonios sucedió? Háganme sus preguntas! DEJEN REVIEWS! **


	10. The Girl Who Will Go To The Caribbean

**Antes que nada… GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! YEIIII! XD En serio… Gracias, a todas y todos, si es que hay un todo y no solo toda… Ya estoy divagando… xD ok, ya.**

**OUAT y ANTM no me pertenecen, de ser así no estaría en el colegio… ¿no?**

**SNTM, sí es mía. **

_Mulan: ASHLEY SE FUE, ASHLEY SE FUE! - dice felizmente saltando._

_Regina: Maña fuese que Cora no eliminara la perra esclavista embarazada – se cruza de brazos._

Esa noche las chicas decidieron hacer un pijama party **(Nunca vayan a un pijama party…) **

_Blue: Gracias a Dios que la bruja esa se fue – dice alzando su Biblia- Ahora decidimos hacer un pijama party, y todas se están volviendo un poco locas._

En el pijama party, Emma le hacía un stripper a Regina, quien aplaudía entusiasmada. Por otro lado, Tinker y Mulan tenían una competencia, Mulan debía comer más de lo que Tinker bebía. La competencia estaba totalmente reñida. Mary Margaret, Blue y Zelena observaban en silencio.

_Mary Margaret: Le apuesto a Mulan… Puede que Tinker beba muchísimo, pero Mulan es una aspiradora humana._

_Blue: Señor perdona a estas pecadoras, sé que la gula, el exhibicionismo y el alcoholismo son pecado, pero Señor, debes perdonarlas – alza su Biblia, de nuevo, y su rosario. _

_Zelena: Blue le está pidiendo a Dios, que perdone los pecados, pero a ella parece gustarle todo esto, porque no hace nada para detenerlas._

En efecto, Blue se encontraba viendo a Emma con unos binoculares gigantes.

_Zelena: Pervertida… Aunque no más que Emma – se encoge de hombros, se levanta y se va._

A la mañana a pesar de que se supone que Tinker tendría resaca, no la tenía. ¿Qué clase de demonio es? Bueno, el caso es que, ella se había levantado primero y no tenía resaca.

_Tinker: Eso es meses y meses de práctica sin rehabilitación – sonríe triunfante._

Nuestra querida y sensual Tinker se encontraba en la sala cuando un cuervo llegó con el Cora Mail.

-CORA MAIL – dijo en cuanto mató al cuervo y lo cocino, ya que éste le había picoteado varias veces.

_Tinker: Ningún cuervo me picotea y vive para contarlo – sonríe tiernamente-. Así que hice cuervo frito. Mulan que se lo coma._

Todas las chicas se dirigieron al hall y Mulan se dirigió a la cocina al oler el aroma de algo recién cocinado.

_Mulan: Este pollo está delicioso – dice atragantándose._

Mientras Mulan se comía el cuervo, las otras oían el Cora Mail.

-¿Por qué los pollitos hacen pio pio? – leyó Tinker-. Love…

-CORA – dijeron todas.

_Tinker: Ok…_

_Emma: Sin comentarios…_

_Mary Margaret y Blue: Yo sé – dice Mary Margaret._

_-A nadie le importa – dice Blue, suavemente._

Nuestras protagonistas se dirigieron al set donde Mr. David las esperabas vestido de Santa Claus Stripper.

-Hola, chicas – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-HOLA – dijeron todas sonrientes. Estaban felices porque Ashley se fue, incluso Mulan daba pequeño saltitos por rato.

-¡Entusiastas! ¡Así me gusta! – dijo Mr. D. guiñando un ojo-. Como verán soy un Santa Claus…

Todas asintieron.

-Hoy serán… festividades sexys y a la moda. Estas festividades serán al azar y va a ser cualquier festividad. Estas piezas son de un diseñador llamado Peter Pan…

Pan apareció vestido de verde.

-Hola – dijo sonriendo.

-El será nuestro juez invitado de esta semana – dijo Mr. D.-. y nuestro fotógrafo será… Hook.

Hook les guiñó un ojo. Todas se limitaron a rodar los ojos.

_Regina: Y aquí está el que le hace competencia a mi Emma. _

-Asignaremos las festividades… Blue, serás el Conejo de Pascua.

_Blue: Sí! – dijo sonriendo._

-Emma, Cupido.

-Regina, te toca representar Halloween, con un traje a los Jack Skeleton.

-Mary Margaret, 4 de julio.

_Mary Margaret: Facil. Yo soy muy patriótica –guiña un ojo._

-Zelena, St. Patric.

_Mr. D.: Escogí a Zelena para St. Patric, ya que es pelirroja y su color favorito es el verde. Parece toda una irlandesa. _

-Tinker, Acción de Gracias y no te preocupes, no te toca ser el pavo – dice riéndose de su propio chiste, que a nadie le hizo gracia...

-Mulan, Navidad.

Todas las chicas fueron a ponerse sus respectivos trajes y se maquillaron.

-Blue será la primera.

Blue apareció vestida de conejo, con un pants de pijama y una blusa manga corta llena de conejos, tenía sus orejas y una canasta con huevos.

_Blue: Al menos me veo "decente"._

Hook se le acercó.

-Te ves cochinamente sensual – dijo en la oreja de ella.

Mr. D. apareció en ese momento y tomó a Hook.

-DEJA DE ASUSTAR AL VIRGINAL CONEJO DE PASCUA, HOOK –dijo jalándolo-. Haz tu trabajo. Cora tiene razón al decir que eres un fotógrafo de pacotilla.

Hook se puso a trabajar bufando y pronto terminaron. La siguiente fue Emma, quien vestía una toga blanca y tenia una corona de flores blancas y rojas en la cabeza, tenia unos Jimmy Choo rojos.

-Lo que te haría si te quitara ese traje – dijo Hook.

-Lo que le haría yo a Regina, si le quitara el traje que le están poniendo – dijo con cara de pervertida, mirando hacia Regina.

Hook bufó e hizo la sesión.

_Emma: A mi que no me seduzca._

Regina siguió y tenia un traje a lo Jack, pero con un generoso escote.

-Ese escote… - dijo Hook.

-Lo sé – dijo Emma tocándole una boobie a Regina-. Son mias.

_Hook: Nadie me sigue el juego…_

_Emma: Le voy a regalar una Playboy y unos condones porque me él me da lastima._

Mary Margaret posó con una bandera del 4 de julio y luego Mulan vestida con un traje de Santa, pero sin nada de bajo.

Zelena casi se lucio vestida de duende y a Tinker le vestieron de pavo.

_Tinker: Casi cometo un asesinato contra el imbécil de Mr. D._

Las chicas llegaron a la casa y se encontraron con el Cora Mail.

-Eliminaciones… Se jodieron xD, Love…

-CORA.

Al día siguiente nuestras chicas se dirigieron al panel.

-HOLA, CORAZONES – dijo Cora sonriendo.

-HOLA – dijeron todas.

Cora sonrió.

-Hola, Emma.

Emma corrió a Cora y la abrazó.

-Ya esta bien, despegate – dijo Cora sin borrar su sonrisa.

_Emma: He descubierto que Regina es el amor de mi vida, pero Cora es mi ídolo – dice brillándole los ojos._

-Hablemos de los premios, bellas damas – dijo Cora-. 100,000 dólares en efectivo, la portada en Fashion Story y Vogue y no solo eso, 6 páginas sobre la ganadora en estas revistas y un contrato en Elite Model Management y no podemos olvidar un contrato con CoverGirl.

Todas sonrieron.

-Nuestros jueces, Hook, quien fue el fotógrafo de esta semana. Granny, icono de la moda. Gold, dueño de Fashion Story y por ultimo, Peter Pan, nuestro diseñador de esta semana y juez invitado.

Peter levantó la mano.

-EMPECEMOS – dijo juntando las manos y sentándose-. Oh Jesus!

Blue dio un paso adelante y su foto apareció. Blue tenia su vestuario y ponía conejos, con una cara sensual pero muy natural.

-Me encanta –dijo Granny-. Tus ojos están llenos de vida.

-Es genial, cada semana te superas – dijo Hook, guiñándole un ojo.

-Hook, cuidadito, que es virgen – dijo Cora, mirándolo mal-. Veamos a Emma.

Emma estaba recostada sobre una nube y enseñaba sus Jimmy Choo.

-Emma siempre llega a la excelencia – dijo Gold.

-Sin duda te contrataría – dijo Pan.

-Gracias, Emma, querida – dijo Cora-. ¡REGINA!

_Regina: ¿Por qué no me puede llamar sin gritar? Digo estoy en el mismo salón, la puedo oir._

Regina sostenía una calabaza y miraba la cámara con altanería.

-LA MEJOR - dijo Cora.

-Me gusta mucho tu ferocidad – dijo Granny.

-Yo me mojé – dijo Emma.

-Vieja… cállate – dijo Zelena.

-La siguiente es Mary Margaret.

Mary M. estaba desnuda en la fotografía y usaba una bandera para tapar sus partes.

-Wow –dijo Gold.

-Me gusta… - dijo Hook embelesado.

-Me gusta que pareces un ángel – dijo Pan.

-MULAN – dijo Cora.

Mulan estaba posando apoyada de un árbol de navidad.

-Me gusta que parece que les estas contando algo a esos niños gigantes –dice Granny.

-Es muy buena – dijo Cora-. Gracias. VEAMOS A TAPA BAÑOS.

Cora aplaudio y Zelena dio un paso adelante.

_Zelena: Ella no lo supera…_

Zelena estaba vestida de duende sexy, pero casi no tenia vida.

-Tapa baños… esa foto no tiene vida – dijo Cora.

-Parece como si te hubieras desangrado – dijo Granny.

-Veamos a Tinker.

Tinker era un pavo y miraba la cámara enojada.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ODIO ESA FOTO HAHAHAHAHA – dijo Cora-. Ahora salgan, vamos a ver quien se va.

Unos minutos después volvieron a entrar.

-Antes de decir quien se va, tengo noticias.

_TODAS: NO…._

-Las 6 que seguirán se van a el CARIBE! VIAJARAN A DIFERENTES ISLAS A HACER SUS SESIONES!

Todas saltaron y comenzaron a hablar.

-CÁLLENSE! – dijo Granny.

-Gracias – dijo Cora-. Bien… vamos a lo que vinimos, la eliminación… MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA – dijo moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo-. Tengo a 7 chicas aquí, pero solo 6 seguirán compitiendo e irán al Caribe… - dijo seriamente-. La mejor foto es para… Mary Margaret.

_Mary M: SI!_

-REGINA –dijo Cora saltando y dándole la foto.

-Mulan.

-Blue.

-Emma.

_Emma: Uff! CORA ME AMA._

-Zelena, Tinker vengan… Tengo 2 hermosas chicas frente a mi, pero solo una seguirá compitiendo. Zelena tienes buenas fotos, pero esta vez no fue suficiente. Tinker, tu marihuana es buena, pero últimamente tus fotos son asquerosas. La que seguirá compitiendo es…

Saca la foto de…

-Zelena.

Tinker comienza a llorar y Zelena la abraza.

-Lo siento Tinker, pero tu marihuana no me es suficiente. Ya no compites para ser SNTM y no iras al Caribe.

_Zelena: Me siento un poco mal por Tinker, ya que ella me enseño a destapar baños…_

_Tinker: Fue una buena experiencia._

Tinker se fue a vender marihuana con una imitación de Pablo Escobar y Al Capone.

Su foto desapareció…

**MIREN! SUBI CAPITULO UN MARTES! YEI! Ahora me voy porque se me ocurrio otra historia xD**

**Como sea… ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Malo? ¿Bueno? ¿Mediocre? DIGANMEEEEE! :D**

**Perdonen los horrores ortográficos, es que estaba un poco rápido...**


	11. The Girl Who Pose With Cora

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, aunque debo ser sincera… Ya estoy cansada de esta historia xD… No me inspiro y está siendo un poco difícil. ¡Ayuda!**

**Gracias a los reviews… :D**

**OUAT Y ANTM, no me pertenecen. SNTM, sí. **

Emma estaba feliz. Le aplicaba bloqueador solar a la espalda desnuda de Regina, quien estaba muy relajada. Regina pensaba que esta era la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido a Cora.

Habían llegado al Caribe, específicamente a las Bahamas y ahora todas estaban en la playa, ya que habían recibido un Cora Mail, que decía: "Smells Like Teen Spirit. Love Cora".

_Regina: El Cora Mail más imbécil de la historia – decía. _

Todas las chicas estaban más que felices por permanecer en la competencia y llegar tan lejos.

Mulan estaba rodeada de hombres que le daban comida, mientras Mary Margaret trataba de localizar a Mr. David, por otro lado Zelena jugaba al limbo y Blue rezaba en la orilla del mar.

_Blue: Siempre hay que darle gracias a Dios por la bellísima oportunidad que nos da – dice mientras ve a unos nativos en bikini y se le sale la baba._

Mientras tanto Cora lloraba a moco tendido, al darse cuenta de que su única fuente de drogas se había ido.

_Cora: SOY UNA IMBECIL – dice llorando fuertemente._

En ese preciso momento, Mr. David abrió la puerta de la suite de Cora y enarcó una ceja al verla en cierto estado.

-Cora levántate – dijo él.

-¡No! – dijo como una niña pequeña-. Mi marihuana se fue… - sollozó.

-Hay mejores – dijo Mr. D. acercándose a la cama.

-No quiero ir – dijo enterrando su cabeza en la almohada-. Cancela el programa.

-¡¿Qué?! – chilló él-. ¿Estas demente, perra loca? Ya estoy aquí y por lo tanto escogeremos a una de esas locas o a Regina, como sea, por las buenas o por las malas.

Cora balbuceó algo y Mr. D. entrecerró los ojos, sin importarle.

-LEVANTATE - gritó.

-NOOOOO – dijo gritando como Hulk.

Mr. D. rodó los ojos y le agarró por los pies, jalándola.

_Mr. D: Debo admitir que tiene fuerza._

Luego de 15 minutos de tira y jala con Cora, ella mordió a Mr. D. es un pezón. **(N/A: No pregunten). **Y se fue a ver a las chicas para su próxima sesión, mientras dejaba al director fotográfico, sangrando.

_Mr. D.: Ahora Jefferson no querrá seducirme – se seca una lagrima. _

Cora llegó a la playa, arrastrando a Mr. D. y a la fotógrafa invitada, Elsa, quien parecía que se iba a derretir en cualquier momento.

_Elsa: CALOR – dice mientras se pone en la cabeza un casco de astronauta lleno de hielo._

-Hola chicas – dijo Cora, sin rastros de lágrimas en su cara y con su habitual sonrisa.

Todas las chicas interrumpieron sus actividades y miraron mal a Cora.

-¿Qué quieres? – dijo Regina.

Cora sonrió, mientras Mary Margaret se colgaba de un lloroso Mr. D.

_Mr. D.: Coño…_

-¡Hoy tendrán una sesión de fotos conmigo! – dijo felizmente.

Emma dejó de masajear la espalda de Regina y se levantó a dar saltitos por todo el lugar, mientras gritaba que era la oportunidad perfecta para violar a Cora.

_Emma: Estoy tan FELIZ. ¡Es mi oportunidad! Tal vez logre convencer a Gina para hacer un trio – dijo con ojos soñadores._

-Nuestra fotógrafa invitada será Elsa – dijo señalando a la mujer que tenía el casco en la cabeza.

_Blue: El diablo… Ella es el diablo… Usar un casco en la cabeza es SATANICO – dijo mientras se tiraba en el piso y se ponía a hacer el rosario._

_Cora: Esto será divertido – dijo jugando con un patito de hule._

-Bueno chicas y acosadora – dijo Mr. D. tratando se zafarse de Mary M. sin éxito-. Empecemos de una vez con esta sesión.

Las chicas bufaron y se fueron a maquillar.

_Regina: Maldita Cora._

_Mr. D.: Creo que cada día odio más a Cora. Espero que esto termine pronto._

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, la sesión empezó. Cora se recostó en la arena poniendo una pose sensual.

-Iniciemos con Emma.

Emma corrió hacia Cora y posó encima de ella, como si fuese a comérsela de un momento a otro, mientras Elsa tiraba fotos.

_Emma: Oh Dios Mío… _

Luego fue el turno de Regina, quien fulminó con la mirada a Cora, que sonreía al ver a su favorita.

_Cora: Regina es mi favorita._

_Regina: Odio a Cora._

_Zelena: Regina no sabe valorar el amor de Cora, hacia ella._

-Mulan! – gritó Mr. D. mientras se ponía un parche.

Cora y ella posaron en el agua, desnudas.

_Emma: ¡Qué envidia…! – dice cayéndosele la baba. _

Luego fue el turno de Zelena, quien parecía feliz de hacer una sesión de fotos con Cora, pero esta no estaba complacida.

_Cora: Pudo haber dado más – dijo mientras jugaba con una Barbie._

_Mr. D.: Todavía me pregunto porque sigo trabajando en este reality de mierda._

Mary Margaret tuvo una sesión desastrosa y Blue le pidió a Dios, que Cora no la violara en plena sesión, ya que estaba en celo.

En toda la sesión de fotos, Elsa no dijo ni una sola palabra y no se quitó el casco con hielo de la cabeza.

Al llegar al hotel, las chicas descansaron, ya que al día siguiente alguien tendría que volver a casa.

_Mary Margaret: Estoy muy nerviosa…_

-CORA MAIL – gritó Emma.

Mary Margaret salió corriendo del confesionario y se abalanzo encima de Emma, quien quedó en shock, al ver la entrepierna de MM en su cara.

_Emma: Regina me va a matar._

Regina y las otras chicas llegaron al vestíbulo y solo enarcaron sus cejas ante la imagen frente a ellas, ya que era totalmente ridícula. ¿Qué se podía hacer? Esto es SNTM…

Luego de unas horas, donde todas destrozaron la casa, invitando a chicos de la playa, se presentaron al panel.

-Picaronas – dijo Cora, al verlas llegar.

Todos rodaron los ojos. Cora siguió con su típica sonrisa.

-¡Hablemos de los premios!

Todas sonrieron.

-Ahora si les gusto, ¿eh? – soltó una pequeña carcajada-. 100,000 dólares en efectivo, la portada en Fashion Story y Vogue y no solo eso, 6 páginas sobre la ganadora en estas revistas y un contrato en Elite Model Management y no podemos olvidar un contrato con CoverGirl.

-CORA TE AMO – gritó Emma.

-YO NO – respondió Cora-. Presentemos a nuestros jueces, gente. Hook, fotógrafo de mierda-. Hook la fulminó con la mirada-. Granny y Gold, quienes me tienen harta.

Ambos aludidos la ignoraron.

-Por último, Elsa, quien al parecer no puede vivir sin hielo-. La miró raro-. Debo decir que esta semana fue muy dura – dijo Cora mirando hacia la nada-. Mi maría y mi crack se fueron…

-Eh… Cora, estamos al aire – dijo Elsa.

Cora la miró sorpresivamente, como si no supiera que estuviera allí.

-Cállate, heladita – dijo mientras se sentaba-. EMPECEMOS CON MULAN.

En la pantalla apareció una foto de Mulan totalmente desnuda en la playa, mientras abrazaba a Cora, quien también estaba desnuda.

_Emma: ¡Jesucristo! – dice abanicándose. _

-Es muy buena – dijo Granny-. Es muy High Fashion.

-Gracias, Mulan – dijo Cora-. Emma, ven aquí, querida.

Emma corrió hacia Cora y se sentó en sus piernas. Regina rodo los ojos por millonésima vez.

-Veamos esa foto-. Dijo Cora, mientras Emma se acomodaba.

Emma le echaba mano a Cora en la arena con su típica cara de pervertida.

Regina miro la foto con cara de pocos amigos.

_Regina: No me sorprendería que Emma me propusiera un trio con Cora…_

-Esa foto es genial, pareciera que me iba a violar – dijo Cora.

-Es que te iba a violar – replico Elsa, negando con la cabeza.

-Sí… - dijo Cora dándole una palmada a Emma, quien ahora estaba acurrucada como si fuese un bebe, incluso tenía un dedo en la boca-. Veamos la foto de la stalker.

Mary Margaret dio un paso adelante y su foto apareció. En la foto Mary Margaret le echaba arena en los ojos a Cora, mientras Mr. D. aparecía detrás con cara de sufrimiento debido a su pezón.

-Asco – dijo Elsa.

-Desastrosa – dijo Gold-. Todo en ella indica caos y desastre, desde Mr. D. llorando hasta Cora sonriendo con arena en los ojos. Por cierto, estas gorda.

Mary Margaret los fulmino con la mirada y la siguiente fue Regina.

-Regina, Regina, Regina – dijo Cora animándola, sentada en una mecedora, con Emma.

Regina la miro mal.

-Regina, Regina, Regina – dijo susurrando-. Veamos esa foto, querida.

En la foto, Regina estaba impotente con las manos en la cadera exhibiendo un bikini blanco, mientras miraba mal a Cora.

-Todo en la foto está bien, pero debías mostrar un poco más de alegría-. Dijo Hook.

-Lo mismo digo-. Dijo Granny, asintiendo.

-Zelena, querida es tu turno –dijo Cora, mirando a la pelirroja.

En la foto ambas miraban a la cámara con altanería.

-Al principio no estaba complacida, pero debo decir que eres genial – dijo Cora sonriendo.

Zelena sonrió feliz.

-BLUE – dijo gritando y mirando a Emma, quien se había quedado dormida-. Digo, Blue… - dijo más bajito.

En la foto de Blue, esta aparecía huyendo porque Cora trataba de echarle mano.

-Me gusta – dijo Gold con cara de conformidad.

-Bien… Ahora salgan… - dijo levantándose de la mecedora mientras Emma caía al suelo, dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza.

_Emma: Auch…_

_Mulan: Hasta a mí me dolió._

Luego de media hora todas entraron al panel.

-Tengo a 6 bellísimas chicas aquí, pero solo 5 seguirán compitiendo – dijo-. A la primera que llamaré será…: Blue.

Blue recogió su foto.

-AMO A JESUS Y NO ME VIOLARAN AQUÍ.

-Eso crees tú…- dijo Cora.

-Emma.

Emma le sonrió coquetamente a Cora.

-Mulan.

-Zelena.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Regina estaba en las 2 últimas chicas.

Regina, Mary M. vengan… - ambas se agarraron de la mano y se aproximaron hacia Cora-. Tengo 2 chicas hermosísimas aquí, pero solo 1 seguirá compitiendo… Regina, eres genial, pero debes mostrar más emoción en las fotos y Mary M. eres mi stalker favorita, pero debes tener mejor desarrollo en las fotos. La seguirá compitiendo es…

Saca la foto de Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret empieza a saltar, mientras Emma empieza a llorar y Regina se queda en shock. Cora mira la foto extrañada ante la reacciones de las chicas.

-¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Es Regina quien se queda! BOLAS DE IMBECILES.

Regina se recupera del shock y toma su foto, mientras Emma la abraza fuertemente.

_Emma y Regina: QUE SUSTO._

-Mary M. lárgate estás loca y estabas apunto de resolver quien envía el Cora Mail y no lo podía permitir.

Mary M. se va.

_Mary M: VOLVERE POR TI MR. D._

La foto de la psicópata stalker desaparece.

**Y eso es todo! xD Sé que puede estar un poco aburrido, pero dure más de 1 mes escribiendo este nuevo capítulo… Lo de siempre… La vagancia.**

**Debo agradecer a The Little Phoenix, quien fue la de la idea de una sesión con Cora… ¡Gracias, genio! A Love Girl, quien siempre deja reviews… algún día debería escribirle un fic y todos los demás que dejaron review y no me acuerdo XD. Espero que sigan leyendo, lo vale mucho.**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS…! **


End file.
